Strangelove
by Radiorox
Summary: The CIA sends Harm and Mac to play husband and wife on a mission that has some strange rules of engagement. *COMPLETE*
1. Chapter 1

AN of 2019. This story was written between seasons 9 and 10 when we were waiting to see what was up with Mac and Webb was dead.  
I haven't really looked it over but, it was one of my favs. The concept for this story came straight from watching way too much La Femme Nikita on USA in the 90s. Specifically the episodes "Love" and "Charity"

"Love" is my fave Nikita episode where she and Michael pretend to be married to stop someone from usuing nerve gas.

I always felt that Harm and Mac should have played hubby and wifey in one of the episodes. Waaaay before Mac and Webb decided to do just that. Although, Paraguay could have been better with Harm and Mac playing husband and wife (Find my story: Love Is An Antidote To Instincts on here, its about that. ;))

So here are my AN's from back then:  
Details: Mac is NOT sick, Mattie is in the picture but will not be appearing much in this story. Webb is alive, but Mac sensibly broke up with him, the way it should have been on TV. I don't like Webb, but him dying was an easy way out for her. :P AJ is still around. This story takes place sometime around Feb 2004. We're going to assume Mac battled Sadik earlier than on the actual show.

Disclaimer: Yea, like if they were mine I'd have let Mac date Webb?! What kinda crack you smokin?!

**Strangelove  
****Strange highs and strange lows**

**Strangelove  
****That's how our love goes. . .**

**"Strangelove" By: Depeche Mode.  
**

**Chapter 1 - Master and Servant**

_"There's a new game_

_We like to play, you see_

_A game with added reality."_

_"Master and Servant" By: Depeche Mode._

It wasn't her idea to get married in a huge church and having, what he called "the full Navy thing." But, she had to admit that it felt incredible for them to profess their love for each other in front of so many people. Everything was right out of a fairy tale. He was dressed impeccably sharp with dress whites and gold wings that always did something to her. Smiling at the memory, Mac turned over to find her husband watching her. Sighing happily, she snuggled up against him and leaned forward for a kiss. . .

. . ."Mac! Mac!" Harm was trying to get her attention, and the moment she opened her eyes, she was looking into one brown and one aquamarine. "Hey there." He said, smiling when she woke up.

Instantly, Mac was shot out of her dream. She blinked a few times and looked at Harm again. Immediately, she started chuckling. "Uh, you lost a contact Harm."

"I know!" He said, frustrated, getting out of the bed and looking around. Groaning, he bumped his big toe on the edge of the night table. "Oww! Shit!" A second later, he was sitting on the bed nursing his big toe.

Sitting up in bed, Mac chuckled harder. She never would have thought that he would be such a klutz. "Get the package of contacts, Harm. I'll help you put them on." Mac chuckled once again as she reached over to the night table to take the contact lens water. Day one and there were already some minor technical issues. Weren't missions grand?

Neither of them could believe that they were on, yet another, CIA appointed mission. So much for Chegwidden promising that he would never allow them to toy with his people again. Kershaw said go, SECNAV liked the idea and the rest was said and done. It was a Monday morning when they first heard the news. Harm and Mac were having breakfast together in her office while discussing a case they were working on. Neither of them aware that the CIA was using JAG again.

Harm was enjoying the twist in their relationship: no more Clayton Webb. It had happened sometime after Mac's dealings with Sadik Fahd. The way she put it, made Harm realize they weren't as close as he had led himself to believe and all he could think was: 'Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me.' Ever since the revelation, they were on full talking terms. In fact, they were even spending time outside of the office together. . . As friends, of course. The possibilities of it becoming something more, was moving along slowly, and that was a good thing.

"Colonel, Commander, the Admiral will like to see you in his office, yesterday." Petty Office Jen Coates said, standing under the door frame of Mac's office. Both officers offered their good morning and smiles. "Uh, I wouldn't be so happy if I were the two of you, he's on the war path again."

"What did you do now?" Mac shot Harm a look that should have been of sympathy, but was pure banter. She chuckled when he raised his arms up in his defense and shook his head. "Ok so it's not Harm, you know why he is ticked this morning , Petty Officer?"

Jen nodded and made a face. "Two words: SEC-NAV."

Harm groaned and stood. "Petty Officer, could you possibly put another pot of coffee on? We're probably going to need it to get through the day."

"Already did, sir." Jen stepped aside and followed Harm and Mac through the bullpen and slid back behind her desk. "Go right in."

Harm and Mac walked in and stood at attention. After listening to the Admiral arguing over the phone with someone and then being asked to sit down, the bomb was dropped. "Commander. . . Colonel, you two have gone under cover together a few times, am I correct?"

Harm looked over at Mac and then back at the Admiral. "Yes, sir. . . we make a good team."

AJ snorted. "When the two of you aren't going for the jugular."

"What is this about, sir?" Mac asked, hoping to move things along, deciding the Admiral was just trying to make them squirm.

AJ sighed and looked at the both of them. "The war on terror keeps colliding with our war on drugs. Apparently, money generated from selling narcotics is being used to fund terrorists within the US."

"Where do we come in, sir?" Harm asked.

"I am getting there Commander." AJ snapped at the younger man and then settled back comfortably in his chair. "There's a high roller in Miami who we are after. He's ex-Marine and the CIA wants the two of you to find out what he is up to. But, there is a small catch." Standing, he moved around the desk and sat on the edge. "You are going to infiltrate his group and play the part of weapons specialists . . newly wed weapons specialists." AJ nearly chuckled at the frazzled look on his officer's faces.

Harm and Mac's jaws went slack. "Sir?" They said in unison and the Admiral just chuckled. The looks on their faces were priceless.

"You heard me and I DO hope that the two of you can handle any of the differences you had earlier this year and make this work." AJ stood and moved back into his chair. "The SECNAV trusts you two will do a good job." With that said, they were both cleared from JAG business and sent home to change into civvies. Harm picked Mac up and they drove to Langley.

1509 Zulu

CIA Headquarters

Langley, Virginia

Harm and Mac sat in the plush office that belonged to another CIA resident hotshot, Maxwell Wolfe. He grinned at the pair and made it blatantly clear he was interested in Mac. "Your record is nice and all that Commander, but you only flew for the agency, the Colonel here actually did some field work." He turned his attention away from Harm to Mac, flashing her his pearly whites. "Some of our man's goons might speak Farsi, so you'll be greatly needed."

Mac resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the agent. After becoming involved with Clay, the last thing she was interested in was another CIA operative. "I'll try my best, now what are the details Mr. Wolfe?" She tried to quickly dismiss the way he was eyeing her, apparently it did nothing more than amuse the guy. 'Jeez, can't he take a hint?' She thought, glancing over at Harm who seemed entertained with the whole discussion. Or, mainly the part where Mac was doing anything but regarding Max's not so subtle wooing methods.

He was all smiles when it came to Mac, even her hard tone didn't sway him a bit. "Please, call me Max."

Mac took a calming breath, which Harm did not miss. He figured that at any moment, she would jump across the desk and smack Mr. Wolfe upside the head. That was something he would pay top dollar to watch. He nearly chuckled at the mental picture. "Mr. Wolfe." Mac's tone was icy, and if the look on Max's face was any indication, he finally realized he'd lost the battle and the war. "Details please." She glared over at Harm who was biting his lower lip, trying so hard not to break down laughing. The glare cleared his amusement instantly.

Max handed two manila folders over. "That's everything that you need to know about your alias' and Mr. Alec Alvarez." Standing, he moved over to a small glass table and pointed to the alcohol which both Harm and Mac refused. "Intel on him has it that he buys weapons then turns around and trades them for heroin which he sells or vice versa." He sipped some of the bourbon, letting the liquid settle in his stomach and then returning to his seat with a loud sigh. "Our Intel is sketchy at best, but, rumor mill has it that something BIG is being planned this year. And from our man on the inside, there was a fifteen million dollar deficit in Alvarez's account." Max slid across the table a set of pictures and frowned. "Unfortunately, Michael, our agent, was found floating in Biscayne Bay nearly a week ago, but he did manage to sneak out some valuable information and that is where you two come in."

Mac nodded slowly and took a quick gander at Michael's picture. She frowned and then turned away. That was one thing she couldn't truly stomach when it came to investigations, the deaths. Michael's body literally looked like something out of a horror flick. "We're all ears."

"Michael found out that Alvarez is looking for a new team to help out with whatever he is planning." Max lifted up two pictures, one of a man and one of a woman. "These are the two people that you two will be playing. . ." He slid the male picture over to Harm and the female picture over to Mac. "Zachary and Mackenzie Taylor . . aka: Zack and Mac." (Complete authors privilege here. I know that is one HELL of a coincidence and BS, but I like the nickname Mac and chose to stick with it.)

Harm looked over at Mac and started chuckling. "How cute."

"Her name is Mac?" Mac said, looking at the woman that she was to be and sighing deeply. "Talk about coincidences."

Harm looked at both pictures and then up to Max with a confused look. "We look NOTHING like them."

"You don't have to." Max pointed out, standing up and motioning for Harm and Mac to follow. They walked through a small hall way and then into a room where there were several racks of clothing and accessories. Mac remembered the room from when she was being fitted with her pregnancy suit for the mission to Paraguay. "Alvarez knows the pair only by reputation and, from what Michael was able to gather, he has an idea of their appearance, but not exact pictures." Max leaned up against a table and smirked. "In fact, there are NO pictures of them."

"How'd you get those?" Harm asked with a raised brow and got the answer he figured he would.

"Classified." Was Max's smug response. From the way he said it, it was clear that Zack and Mac were probably no longer of this world.

Mac rolled her eyes and placed a hand on her hip. "You figure you guys would find another word. . . that one is starting to irritate me." The word always reminded her of Clay and the smug way he would say it when she had asked where he'd been. Yep, her break from him was the best for all involved even if it came with a price of feeling like less of a woman.

Max cleared his throat. "Anyway. . .There are a 'few' change's we'll have to make."

"How few is a few?" Harm asked, staring at the black and white picture. He wasn't too sure, but it seemed like the real Zack had dark eyes.

It was almost as if Max picked up on Harm's thoughts. "For instance, Mr. Taylor has brown eyes, you don't."

Harm stared, wide eyed at any drastic implication. "And what are you going to do about that?"

"Contact lenses." Max chuckled at Harm's look of shock. "You didn't think this would be easy, did you?"

Mac stood between the too, hoping to move things along. "Next. . ."

"Colonel, we'll have to put extensions in your hair, Mackenzie has long hair. . . and the two of you will have to go through a little training." Max offered with a silly grin. He figured that two legal weenies couldn't possibly survive the training phases, but it was going to be fun to watch them try. Even the toughest of agents failed the training, that was condensed due to lack of time.

"Training?" Mac and Harm asked simultaneously. Mac envisioned boot camp all over again, cringing at having her CO yelling at her all of the time. Sure, it came with the job, but it wasn't a place she really wanted to be.

Max nodded. "We have a SEAL that works for us full time . . . we need to do the training in a short period of time."

"How short?" Mac was a bit apprehensive of the whole thing. Sure, they'd gone on missions before, but nothing quite this elaborate.

Max shrugged. "Two weeks."

"And what does it entail?" Harm stepped in, equally as apprehensive.

Max smirked. "Weapons training, underwater demolition and bugging, all sorts of goodies. . ." He headed over to a chair and sat down. "Stand in front of me, both of you." Harm and Mac did as instructed and he watched them for a bit. They were standing a regulation distance apart from each other, both staring at Max. "If you two are going to be newlyweds, I suggest you lighten up and get closer together." Harm brought his hand around Mac's waist and smiled at Max. "Okay, that needs work. . ." He said sarcastically. Smirking, he requested the next part. "Now. . . kiss."

Mac pulled away from Harm. "What?"

"Kiss. . . You know? People in love usually do that. . . and though I am not married, I know newlyweds really LIKE to do that." Max insisted and to appease him, Mac turned her head and gave Harm a pop kiss.

Max chuckled. "That isn't a kiss Colonel. . . you two are a newlywed couple, deeply involved. . . I suggest you work on it." He sneered.

Harm groaned and stared Max down. How they hell did they always wind up in something crazy like this? "Anything else?"

Max nodded. "Yes, Alvarez might hit on the Colonel. . ." He paused for effect and then smiled innocently at Harm. "He might hit on you too Commander." He seemed amused by that revelation and Harm was anything but.

"Oh, hell no! No way, I am not doing anything like that!" Harm protested, putting his hands up in defense.

"Stop whining commander. . ." Max said with a smile and then managed to thoroughly inform them of what lay ahead.


	2. New Life

So peeps have commented "If it's all done, post the whole thing."  
Well, I don't wanna. :P

CHAPTER 2 - NEW LIFE

Complicating, circulating

New life, New Life

Operating, Generating

New Life, New Life

"New Life." By: Depeche Mode

2033 Zulu

Undisclosed Location

Virginia

Zachary and Mackenzie Taylor were re-born. The plan was simple in theory but would be hell in execution. Harm and Mac had to become friends with Alec Alvarez and hopefully find what he was up to. Alec had heard of the real Zack and Mac from a friend of his that had hired them once to handle an inside job. Not only did the pair know their weaponry, they both were pretty good at other tools of the trade, murder being one of their favorites. According to Intel, they were both feisty, sexy and completely enthralled with one another. Which posed the problem of having to pretend to be intimate when the two of them had spent a good amount of time avoiding their feelings for one another.

The other hellish problem was in regards to training. Though Harm and Mac had their fair share of training, neither of them had experienced anything as bad as Master Chief Mike Daverly. The training was literally like the last of hell week in a SEAL training course. It was designed to help train operatives with as little time as possible. The hours were long and painful, but, at least Harm and Mac now knew how to handle certain things.

"Don't forget, you need to learn to come out of the water quietly. . ." Master Chief Daverly yelled at Harm, Mac and two other teams who were in the Olympic sized pool. "Colonel, Commander. . . good job." He said, giving the thumbs up to Harm and Mac. "Time's up for today." Swiftly he walked away from the pool area and back to his office.

Mac smiled at Harm who returned the smile of his own. "Can we stay a bit longer until we get this perfect?" Mac asked, slipping on her mask and testing the SCUBA gear.

"Yep." Harm dove underwater with Mac and then practiced the hand signals that would be needed should they have to communicate under water. The Master Chief was surprised that two legal weenies with little previous training would be such a quick study. He watched him from the office window and grinned.

"They're over doing it don't you think, Chief?" Asked Max, who was closely monitoring Harm and Mac's progress.

Mac's and Harm's laughter echoed over the area as they came up and removed the gear. "C'mon MacKenzie, let's do a few laps before we head off."

"You challenging me, flyboy?" Mac raised her eyebrows, splashed Harm and started swimming off.

Master Chief shook his head and grinned once again. "They are dedicated, which is something I can't say about most of your people."

Max rolled his eyes and watched Harm and Mac.

Harm swam after Mac, letting her take the lead. He had to admit that she was a strong swimmer, much stronger than he thought she would be. Finally, when he caught up to her, Harm grabbed a foot and pulled her close to him. "So, since when were you such a good swimmer?"

"Since I used to swim anchor in the high school swim team." She confessed with a sly grin. "It was one of the few things I was sober for."

Harm raised his eyebrows and smiled. "Well, it shows that you were good."

Mac shrugged and treaded water, moving her hands slightly so that she would spin in the water. "We'll be okay, right?"

"Yea, we're a good team, Mac. . . I trust you implicitly." Harm had pulled himself out of the pool and was sitting on the edge watching her.

Mac sighed and with Harm's help came out of the water and sat next to him. "Good, because I am having one of those. . . FEELINGS I have."

"Uh oh. . .What kind of feeling?" Where sometimes he would joke with her about those metaphysical moments, truth was that he did take them seriously, Mac was usually right on. A woman who could find you in the middle of the ocean, during the storm of the century, could definitely be trusted with her metaphysical nuances.

Mac shrugged. "I don't know. . .That's the shitty part of my feelings. . ."

"Well, we'll be extra careful." Harm promised, standing up and offering her his hands to help her up. "Besides we're Batman and Robin, Butch and Sundance. . ."

"Yea, yea, yea. . . " Mac chuckled as she followed him away from the pool area and towards the lockers/showers.

After showering, Harm sat on one of the benches of the locker room waiting on Mac who was putting on some light makeup. "You really don't need any of that, sweetie pie, you look good without it."

Mac immediately froze and turned to face him. "Sweetie pie?" She looked as thou about to stab him with the eyeliner pencil.

Harm shrugged. "Yea, well, if we are going to be 'married' then some terms of endearment are in order." He said sheepishly.

"Sweetie pie?" Mac snorted and turned around to finish applying her lipstick. "How about, no."

"Well, what else would you like me to call you? Let's see." Harm said thoughtfully and turned away for a moment, when he looked back up at her, he tried to remain as sincere as possible. "We have. . . Buttercup, schnookums, honey muffin, sexy lips, hot stuff, sexy thang, lamb chop, love cup, sweet pea, kitten. . ." The list would have kept on, but he wanted to give Mac a chance to interject a few.

Mac rolled her eyes, trying so hard to not laugh out loud and failing miserably. Where did he get some of those terms? "Kitten? Not unless you want me to rip your arm out of it's socket. . . Better yet, I'll just scratch your eyes out." She playfully moved her hands as if a cat was attempting to scratch at him. Then she remembered something that would make him squirm, so, she used it. "How about. . .Sweet thing. . ."

Harm nearly fell off of the bench. 'Oh God, she remembered!' He tried to clear his throat, but his voice still came out strained. "Yea, I ah. .. guess I could call you that."

"Good, then it's settled." She rubbed her lips together, spreading the lipstick evenly and then turned to face Harm. With a sweet smile, she walked over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Harm sat, wild-eyed as if he was a pre-teen getting his first kiss. "You know, HONEY, you can't be so squeamish if we are pretending to be husband and wife."

Harm nodded stupidly, a smug look replacing his frightened one. "Right. . . Um, could we go now?" Before she had a chance to answer, Harm picked up his bag and headed out of the locker room. Mac smirked, she was definitely going to enjoy making him squirm.

They were back to business as they walked out of the locker room. Unfortunately, they ran into non-other than Clayton Webb. "So, you are the two new recruits."

"Hey there, Clay." Harm regarded the agent politely for Mac's sake. The child inside felt like running around Webb chanting some sort of break up song. Instead, Harm just opted for a silly smile as they passed the agent.

But an annoyed Webb wouldn't let bygones be bygones, he grabbed Harm's arm and glared at him. "You'd better make sure Sarah doesn't get hurt!"

Well, so much for pleasantries. "Unlike some OTHER MEN that I know, Harm doesn't let HIS partners get hurt. Now Clayton, if you don't mind." Mac glared him down, dismissing him. "Harm and I need to get some rest. . . Let's go Harm."

"Yes ma'am." Harm said, adding a satisfied grin for good measure.

Webb just watched them walk away. Bitterly he ground his teeth. "Damn you, Rabb."

Two Weeks Later

2130 Zulu

Shops At Sunset Place

Miami, Florida

"What do you think?" Mac walked out of the dressing room and stood in front of Harm who was sitting in an over sized chair, waiting for her to try a 'few things' on. The few things turned in to several things, but Harm didn't mind. He didn't mind at all, especially with the 'things' she was trying on. God apparently thought he had done something right in his life to allow him to witness Mac try on some of the hottest things he'd ever see on her, even if it was all for show.

It was a bit easier on him now, which was only because he'd seen her with less clothing when Mac decided they go to the beach. Harm nearly hyperventilated, when Mac stood wearing a barely there pink bikini. The real test came, of course, when he was asked to rub her down with sun block. Harm found himself confused as to whether or not he should enjoy his hands on Mac's body. He'd never touched the naked flesh of her back or shoulders. So, he timidly rubbed the lotion on. The surprise came later, when they came out of the water. Mac asked Harm to take the sun block out of the bag to reapply some and when he turned around, Harm's mouth went dry. He stood motionless. Mac was, well. . . topless. Okay, so she was laying face down in a towel, but she was still topless! It took him a few tries to get his brain working again. He effectively pushed all of his, not so PG-13 thoughts out of his head and tried not to enjoy it too much.

Mac too felt all of it to be. . .well, strange. For years, military code taught them how to present themselves in public. Usually, when on business, they would stand a regulatory distance from each other and use their ranks as names. Now, it was odd to be allowed to touch. She'd noticed Harm's hesitation when she was laying on the sand with the straps of her bra loose. Frowning, Mac only wondered what he thought about her. Could he, would he ever love her as much as she loved him? If he was having THAT much trouble just putting on some stupid lotion, apparently not. So, she decided that she was going to enjoy the false attention, it was better than non at all. Later, she could throw a pity party for herself.

According to their contacts within the CIA, Alec Alvarez's goons were watching and waiting. So, Harm and Mac had to pretend to be a newlywed couple. So far, things were fine except for the minor public display of affection which both of them tensed at. You would figure that after eight years of dancing around the subject, things would be easier, but it wasn't.

Harm looked Mac up and down, not able to stop the grin from spreading. "Wow. . .I am. . ." He cleared his throat and sat up comfortably on the chair. "IF I were your husband I'd die of pride."

Playfully, Mac walked over to Harm and ran a finger down his chest. "You ARE my husband." But, where it would look like she was being playful with him, Mac had shot him a look that could kill over his screw up. Turning back to the changing room, she though about Harm, again. She loved him. If she thought about it properly, there wasn't at time when she didn't love him. So, why was this mission so difficult?

Harm sighed as he watched Mac walk away. This mission was going to be the death of him. They'd been playing husband and wife for two days and he already kept a nice tab on how many kisses they shared. Kisses that felt nothing like the ones they had shared before. They were practiced, controlled, impersonal and it wasn't that he didn't want to change them, but would Mac? Harm rubbed at his eyes. He hated the contact lenses, they were so uncomfortable and such a pain in the ass to put on. Mac had to help each and every time. He blinked a few times and the lenses finally fell into place. "Zack? Zack? Let's go."

Harm barely caught his alias, until Mac tugged him up. His arm went around her waist and he was happy she didn't tense away, they needed to act like a very happy, very physically intimate couple. Parts of the whole gig blew them both away, and according to the information that the CIA had dug up, Alec Alvarez was a pervert. They were hoping Mac could distract him enough for Harm to be able to check things out at the house.

Later that day, Harm and Mac went back to the hotel that they were staying at. Mac was on her laptop while Harm was laying in bed, flipping through channels. "Since when are you such a computer junkie? You've been on that thing for. . ."

"Twenty two minutes and thirty seconds." She said courtly, offering Harm a sideways glance and then a grin. Shrugging, she continued scrolling through the web page. "Ever since I discovered eBay. . . Do you know how much stuff you can find on there?"

Harm sighed dramatically. "I have a teenager, who made me create a account which makes my VISA card PAINFULLY aware of how much stuff you can find on eBay."

Mac chuckled. "You're spoiling her, you know?"

"Yep." He said shamelessly. Giving up on the TV, he turned it off and placed his hands behind his head. Harm studied Mac for a moment, she certainly did look like a kid on a computer. Eventually, she noticed him watching, shut off the laptop and joined him on the bed. He couldn't help but smile, when she laid next to him and propped up on her elbow. There was something sooo familiar about that, yet it was so long ago. If he closed his eyes, he knew that the good memories from Paraguay would surface and it wasn't a place he wanted to go back to. Clearing his throat he just watched as Mac raised both her eyebrows, a silent way of asking what was up with him. "I am beginning to hate this waiting game."

"Why, do you have somewhere else you'd rather be?" She was a little off put that sometimes it seemed like Harm would rather be anywhere than with her. It was far from the truth.

Harm shook his head. "No, but it bugs me that Max told us to pretend we are on vacation."

"It's been somewhat a vacation though." Mac pointed out since they had gone shopping and even to the beach a couple of times. Then she frowned and flipped onto her back. "Except for that impending notion over our heads that any moment we could be snatched or something."

"Webb looked jealous." He pointed out not so smoothly, but it had been bugging him since they saw the spook nearly two weeks ago. 'Ooops. . . Open mouth, insert several feet.'

Mac grabbed a pillow and whacked Harm over the head. "Do not start. . . Because you know it is over between he and I."

Harm winced at her tone. Yep, he definitely needed to start thinking before opening his mouth. "Sorry, I didn't want to bring up anything painful for you."

Flipping back to her side, she grinned at him. "The only painful thing is when I am reminded of the time I wasted." Frowning, she sighed again and looked thoughtful.

"It's non of my business, but what DID happen between you two?" Harm knew it was a deadly question and any moment she would likely jump all over him. He was surprised to get an answer.

"I found him with another woman. . ." She said with a shrug. It hurt her to make the discovery, but she expected it, seeing as she and Webb's relationship was less than healthy. "He promised so much in Paraguay and when he was recovering. The bottom line, I used him to figure out how you were doing in the agency. . .He used me as his latest trophy girl. . . And I let him."

Harm too flipped to his side, he wasn't going to press her more on the other woman business. Unconsciously, he moved his hand up to her face and down her cheek. "It's past and he does have much to do with this op. . . We'll be fine."

Mac looked at him for a moment, the same confidence in his voice reached his eyes, she was surprised about that. "How can you be so confident?"

"Because I trust my partner." His voice was so soft and tender, she swore that the man across from her wasn't the same anymore. Harm had changed since Christmas and she liked it. Though they still had their arguments, he seemed to be more in tune with things that she needed and she was liking that aspect. They started at the beginning once before, they certainly could do that again and hopefully for the last time.

Mac looked deep into his eyes, missing the sea green orbs that were hidden behind the contact lenses. Without hesitation, she moved forward and kissed his lips. It was soft at first, but quickly progressed when Harm was covering her body with his own. The shrill of their hotel phone brought them back to reality.

"Shit." They both said at the same time and started laughing over the interruption. Harm quickly moved off Mac and picked up the phone. "Taylor." He snapped his fingers a couple times and got Mac's attention. 'It's him.' He mouthed. "Yes. Star Island." Grabbing a paper and a pen from the drawer, Harm jotted down the information and then turned back to Mac. "Got it, thank you."

"Well?" Mac asked, expectantly.

Harm grinned and tossed the information on the bed. "We're in."


	3. Nothing

**PART 3**

**Sitting target**

**Sitting waiting**

**Anticipating. . .**

**Nothing, nothing**

**"Nothing" By: Depeche Mode.**

1930 Zulu

Star Island

Miami, Florida

Star Island, as well as it's sister islands Palm and Hibiscus lay nestled between Miami and Miami Beach on the exclusive 'Millionaires Row.' Driving out of Miami and towards I395, the Macarthur Causeway, Mac took in the view of the massive Cruise ships, lined up neatly in the Port of Miami. Squinting slightly, she could see people on the decks waving at the cars passing by the causeway. "I wonder where they are going?" She asked to no one in particular, smiling at the thought of being hundreds of miles away from DC, in a nice, secluded island with the man of her dreams. Sigh, no such luck.

"Probably the Bahamas." Harm offered, casting a glance over that the ships. "I wouldn't mind taking that cruise to Alaska." An inappropriate, but tempting thought ran through his mind. The ship moving past the glaciers and him and Mac keeping warm inside their stateroom, totally wrapped up in the heat of passion. He grinned at his wicked thought and managed to get it out of his head before he completely lost himself.

Mac nodded. "Yea, but I want relaxation not an Alaskan adventure."

"You're no fun." Harm mused, poking Mac slightly on the side which earned him a soft slap on his shoulder. "Here we are." He drove their car into the turning lane and waited for the light to change before turning onto the small bridge that connected Star Island to the Causeway. "According to what I read last night, Capone had a house in one of these Islands."

"Charming." Mac smiled at the guard once the two of them arrived at the guard tower. With the top of the car down and the way Mac was seated, the guard admired her legs paying no attention to Harm. Mac rolled her eyes in amusement, when Harm moved forward, blocking the view.

"Zachary and Mackenzie Taylor. We're here to see Mr. Alec Alvarez."

"Mr. Alvarez." The guard opened the gate up and pointed to the right side. "Go around that way, it's the big house."

Harm snorted and looked to the sides, from what he saw driving up the causeway, these were all 'big' houses. Better put, they were mansions. "Care to elaborate?"

The guard winked at Mac and smiled. "Okay, let me try again, it's the big house with the armed guards on the outside." With that he tapped the door and returned to his post as Harm put the car in gear and headed off. Mac just chuckled, men were so predictable.

The guard was right though, it was a BIG house and there were guards protecting the outside and inside. Harm came to a stop in front of the gates and pushed a button on the intercom. "Zachary and Mackenzie Taylor to see Mr. Alvarez."

Mac looked around, noticing cameras in just about every angle at the front gate. She smiled over at Harm who turned to look at her. There was definitely no turning back now. The gate opened and Harm drove on in, mindful of the armed guards on the grounds. "Well, we're not in Kansas anymore, Toto." She said flatly, feeling that at any moment they would be gunned down. Harm parked the car in an area where a guard had designated. They were told to leave their luggage and make their way through the side entrance of the house.

Harm and Mac walked down the corridor totally wrapped up with each other, as their covers required. They followed the guards outside to a stone terrace that overlooked the gardens. There, they each took a seat in lounge chairs and were asked to wait. Not more than three minutes later, a man, probably in his early 50s with long brown hair made his way out. "Sorry to keep you waiting, it couldn't be avoided." He smiled at the pair. "Then again you two were also late."

Harm took Mac's hand and kissed the back of it. "It couldn't be avoided." He smirked at the use of the other mans sentence, and was amused to find that it ticked the other man off.

"Well, Mr. Taylor, I don't like people to be late. . . I find that you can't trust people like that. . ." He looked between Harm and Mac, sensing that something was. . . off. "Something about this doesn't feel right." Snapping his fingers, Alvarez summoned a guard who stood by him, pointing a gun at Mac.

Harm stood, bringing his hands up in a mock surrender. "Look, if you don't want to do business with my wife and I, fine. . . we've got other places to go." Nodding at Mac, he waited for her to stand and move away from the lounge chairs. In doing so, she passed the guard who was a bit busy admiring her body. The moment she saw that bit of weakness, her training kicked in and soon the guard was disarmed and unconscious.

Alvarez was now looking at the barrel of a gun held by Mac. "Tsk tsk tsk. . . Now now, let's not get hasty."

Harm casually sat back down and Mac joined him, still pointing the gun at Alvarez. "How about we talk business." He offered, pointing at a seat next to him. Before Alvarez had a chance to move, Harm brought his hand out to stop him. "Move slowly. . . my lovely wife has a VERY itchy trigger finger."

Mac smiled innocently at Alvarez and then looked at amusement to Harm with his 'itchy trigger finger' remark. "You requested us and now you try to kill us? I am really not into that sort of crap." She spat, cocking a round into the chamber for a dramatic effect.

"Neither am I." Harm agreed.

Alvarez nodded and kept his movement slow. "Forgive me. But, I now see you two are the real deal." Smiling, he looked pleadingly at Mac. "You can put the weapon down, my dear, you are in no danger." Taking a walkie-talkie, he told his men to stand down and was happy to have Mac put the pistol on the table. "Good, now we can get down to business." He took Mac's hand and kissed her knuckles, a charmer trying to charm his latest prey. "Alec Alvarez."

Mac smiled sweetly at him. "Mackenzie Taylor." She licked her lips and smiled again, noticing that her minor techniques of seduction were having an affect. "But my friends call me Mac."

Alvarez managed to pull himself away from Mac's charms and turned to Harm. "Your wife certainly is beautiful, Mr. Taylor." His fingers were stroking the back of Mac's hand and all she wanted to do was cringe, break his arm and then slap him upside the head.

Harm locked gazes with Mac, giving her a lost and loving look. "Yes she is."

"When did you two meet?" Alec's eyes never left Mac.

That part of Zack and Mac's story was a complete blur. The records that the CIA had dug up had nothing about their pasts. Nearly all of the information was only three years old. So, Harm decided to improvise. "We met eight years ago for an op. . .fell for her then." Mac's heart skipped a few beats at the way his voice was telling their story, or at least a small piece of it. But, she knew it was a mission and that he had to do and say certain things to keep it cool. "We became partners, fought with each other, disagreed, survived other lovers. . . but we still wound up together." Harm's eyes looked lovingly into Mac's. "Beautiful and deadly. . . Completely perfect for me." She was blushing and he knew that something he said had to have had an effect. It irritated him that it was easy for him to admit these things in front of a stranger, with a mission hanging over their heads, but not directly to Mac. Man, did he have to change things.

Alvarez brought his attention back to Mac who was smiling sweetly again. "I bet the sex is intense between the two of you."

"Oh yes." Mac said closing her eyes and licking her lips again. "Everything about Zachary is INTENSE." The last word she said slowly and seductively. Boy, wouldn't she love to know if 'Zack' was intense or not. By the way he handled himself in court and in the air, his intensity was leaning towards the affirmative.

Oh and Harm was so dying to ask her about that point. Was he really intense? Or was it a line to feed Alvarez? Yep, after everything was over, he and Mac needed to seriously discuss some things. "Mac's sexy, intelligent and dangerous. . . everything I love in a woman."

Alvarez was so enthralled in their conversation. They could sense it and they knew that he trusted them now – hook, line and sinker. He snapped his fingers and brought a guard to his side which he whispered something to. "I am having Tony here take you to the guesthouse out by the pool. . . perfect for the two of you. Enough privacy to do. . . whatever you like." He winked at Mac, his voice dripping with innuendo. His look reminded Mac of some dirty old man and Harm, well, he was trying very damn hard to not let his jealousy get the best of him.

They were in, but from the looks of things, it wasn't going to be a normal op. But they knew that already, what they didn't know was a little hidden surprise in the guest house. Alec Alvarez was much worse than the CIA had let on. And they were to be his next pieces of entertainment.


	4. Stripped

**Part 4**

**Let me see you **

**Stripped down to the bone.**

**"Stripped" By: Depeche Mode.**

2015 Zulu

Alec Alvarez's Mansion

Star Island, Florida

Harm carried their bags into the guesthouse, which was, just as Alec had said, right by the pool. It was also across from the main house, posing problems when it came to them sneaking inside to try and find anything pertinent to the mission. With the amount of rooms in the house, they'd hoped to be staying in there, but there was no such luck.

Mac closed the blinds on the ceiling to floor windows that lined most of the guesthouse, once she did, she pulled out de-bugging devices and handed one over to Harm. "Hmm. . . I like this."

Harm kept up their fake conversation. "I like you. . . did I tell you how hot you look in that outfit, sweet thing?"

Mac nearly laughed out loud, so he was going to use that term after all? She could shoot back with some of her own. "Well, Big Sexy, later you can see me out of this outfit."

Harm choked on his own saliva and mouthed to her, wide-eyed. 'Big Sexy?' When she shrugged, he shook his head and headed into the bathroom. They had checked the 'living room' and bar, also the bathroom and all was clear. The bedroom was left.

The moment that Harm walked in and turned around, he noticed a small black object on the right corner of the room, it was turning, focusing. Immediately, he dropped the device and grabbed Mac, stripping off the device she held dropping it to the floor with the one he was using. He picked her up and threw her on the bed, his body covered hers. His mouth came down hard on hers. The motion was so quick that she barely had time to protest. Breaking the kiss, Harm moved to her neck and towards her ear. The magic they had woven broke completely when he whispered, "There's a camera in here. . ." Again he kissed her neck and moved his hands over her body. "Top right side . . . Saw it focus so someone is watching." He said huskily, before flipping Mac over.

Mac kissed Harm's neck and, sneakily looked up, seeing the camera focus again. It wasn't very big, but, noticeable enough. "What are. . . we going to do." She said between kisses.

Harm thought quickly, they couldn't very well just stop, it wouldn't look right. "Get under the covers, we can pretend . . . that we're. . ."

Mac kissed him to shut him up and a few seconds later they were rolling under the covers pretending to 'make love.' Mac was giggling because Harm was tickling her under the covers. Harm was chuckling because it was the most ridiculous thing they'd ever had to do. Eventually, with all of the 'dry' bumping and grinding, they ended up falling off of the bed and onto the floor, out of the camera's line of sight.

Mac lay on top of Harm laughing. "Well, this is going to be fun."

"Hey, I enjoyed it." He said with a grin, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. A knock at the door brought them both out of their little bit of fun.

"Coming!" Mac yelled, while straightening her clothes out. She extended a hand to Harm and pulled him up. Together, they walked to the door and there stood one of Alvarez's goons. He looked Mac up and down and smirked. "Mr. Alvarez wants to see you both right now." Turning, he headed out of the guesthouse and towards the main house.

Harm and Mac followed, again totally wrapped up in each other. "Alec, you barely gave us time to settle in." He told Alvarez, smirking over at Mac who wiped a bit of her lipstick off of his neck. "By the way, did you like what you saw?"

Alec looked confused and then sobered up. "Ah, the camera. . . that is for 'OTHER' purposes." He said suggestively and left it at that. "I wouldn't impose on the two of you, unless you wanted me to record your time together, then I could do that."

Mac played with the collar of Harm's shirt and grinned. "In our business, videos and pictures are a liability. . . besides, we have a few of our own, don't we sweetie?" She licked Harm's lower lip and then turned over to Alec who was totally amused by the pair in front of him.

Alec cleared his throat and managed to take his eyes off of them enough to tell them about the mission. "Have a seat, both of you."

Mac slipped into one chair and Harm slid in across from her. He didn't want to sit there, he would rather sit right next to Mac and not have Alec between them. He didn't like the way he looked at Mac and it boiled his blood when he reached out and touched her as if it didn't matter.

"I know you two are skilled in weapons, but have you ever used a biological agent?" Alec asked, looking between the two, knowing the answer, but asking just to make sure.

Harm nodded, there was a bit of classified Intel that they were privy to should they need to make Mac and Zack's story more believable. "X9." Those two words caught Alec's attention easily as it was one of his associates that was involved with X9. "Mackenzie and I did the security, ended up having to save Julius Ward from his own attack."

"Julius told me about that. . . How Mackenzie and you rushed into the building and pulled him out. . . that took balls. . .and that is why I hired the two of you." He sat back, clearly impressed. His friend and fellow psychotic, Julius, didn't trust his affairs to just anyone. "You two must be really good."

"So what is the gig?" Mac asked, sitting forward, almost whispering to Alec. "What do you want our services for?"

Alec grinned. "There are many ships that enter the Port of Miami."

"So?" She asked, seemingly irritated. Mac was playing the irritated, hardass, sex kitten role to perfection, Harm had to smirk at that.

"Soooo. . ." Smirking, he took her hand and kissed her knuckles. "So, beautiful. . .there is going to be a cruise ship coming in tonight. . . In it's cargo hold will be about ten liters of non other than X9."

Harm shook his head. "That is impossible," He snorted, "First off, it isn't a cargo ship, second, after 9/11, boarder patrol, Coast Guard and the police are checking ships left and right."

Alec nodded. "And we are going to get to it BEFORE it reaches port." Taking out a detailed map of the area he pointed to Government Cut, the channel entrance to the Port of Miami and the Inter-coastal water ways. "This is the entrance to the port." Glancing a bit closer to the map, he pointed to an area, just south. "This is Virginia Key. . . It's a pretty remote place, and for the most part the beaches are secluded." He patted the table hard and clapped his hands once. "THAT is where we are going to take off from."

Harm studied the map a moment and noticed that Virginia Key was relatively close to Government Cut but Miami Beach was much much closer. "Why not leave directly from Miami Beach?" He pointed on the strip of land and then pointed over to the port of Miami.

"Won't do." Alec shook his head and frowned. "We'll be caught before we have a chance to get out. . . best way would be out of Virginia Key."

"How would we see the ship?" Mac asked, squinting to look at the small letters written on the map.

"One of my men will be on the ship, two others will be on the look out for it's lights out in the water. . . when they come in they have to do so slowly." Alec put his fingers on the map, to signify the way the op would go. "Once we get the signal, we'll swing around the path of the ship so that they will not see us and then we can move to the side where the cargo hold is."

Harm nodded. "And how would we get in?"

Alec smirked. "My man on the ship is one of the officers on board, he'll have the hold open for us and prevent anyone on the ship from noticing, we just need to get in there, get the X9 and then get out." Pointing at another spot on the map, he leaned in. "See this area here? It's far away, yes. But there are about several houses in the middle of the ocean, it'd called Stiltsville. . . we'll rendezvous there with my contacts and that is that."

Mac looked up at Harm, she could read him so well. Behind the persona he was trying to project, she could tell he was spooked about the whole mission. X9, from what the information that the CIA had given them said, was highly concentrated and lethal. Just one drop on the skin would literally penetrate right down to the bone in seconds. If inhaled, it's effects weren't as fast, but just as deadly. The person inhaling the substance would die a slow, asphyxiating death. "I'm ready." She said, looking as if the idea excited her.


	5. Useless

PART 5

Here I stand the accused

With your fist in my face

Feeling tired and bruised

With the bitterest of taste

"Useless" By: Depeche Mode

2040 Zulu

The Guesthouse

Alex Alvarez's Mansion

Star Island, Florida

As soon as they arrived back into the guesthouse, Harm and Mac subtlety took a look at all corners, there were no other cameras and their devices picked up no bugs. The only unsafe place was the bedroom. And that wouldn't be a problem, they would just use it to sleep anyway. "Sorry about throwing you on the bed earlier, Mac." Harm began, looking completely embarrassed for 'having his way' with her.

Mac shrugged "Had to do what ya had to do. . ." She bit her lower lip thinking about how much she rather enjoyed pretending to sleep with Harm. It was funny to see him let go and not have his kisses so calculated as before. Sighing, she plopped down on the sofa and looked up at Harm who was pacing. "We have to let Max know."

"I know." Harm said, nodding the affirmative. "Just be gentle on me."

She raised both eyebrows. "I thought you liked altercations?"

"Not with a certain Marine, no." He smirked, and then they started their little diversionary tactic. He watched her search through her bag and pull out something pink, then winked at him.

Mac took a deep breath and started yelling at the top of her lungs. "YOU ASSHOLE!" In a fury, she headed out of the guesthouse, holding one of her own lacy panties, as she headed towards the main house.

"Mac! Get back here." Harm growled going after her. "I said, 'not now' I didn't say 'no'!"

Mac jabbed him in the chest angrily. "It's never a good time with you is it?"

"Mac. . ."

"IS IT?!" She glared at him, cold and hard and practically scared him to death. "Why does it ALWAYS have to be on YOUR terms."

Harm brought his arms across his chest defensively and gave her a cute grin. "Because, I am a man, honey. . ."

"You arrogant, son of bitch." Mac continued to glare at him, then shook violently, pretending as if she were going to hit him. She held out a lacy pink panty and dangled it on her fingers "THIS is the reason you wanted to be in Miami isn't it?"

Harm pretended to defend himself "Honey. . ."

"Oh don't honey me!! There's another woman isn't there?" She threw the panties at his chest and moved into the house.

"NO!" He said quickly, bending down to pick up the article of clothing. He was DEFINITELY going to have to ask her about those.

"What's her name?" One more time she jabbed his chest, and moved extremely close to his body, her voice dripping with anger. A lesser man would have run off an hidden. "I want to know who the FLOOZY is that got between our sacred marriage vows!" Mac whirled her arms in the air, looking totally insane. By now they wound up in Alec's living room with quite the audience.

"Baby. . . I am not cheating on you." Harm held out the panties and smirked. "These are yours, I bought them for you."

Mac started walking towards the door, dangling her small purse on her fingers. "Uh huh. . .Suuuure. . ."

Harm just glared at her. "Where the hell do you think you're going?"

It took her only a few steps to move back in front of him. Two seconds later, her hand made contact with his cheek. The pain on her palm making it a bit too realistic for their taste. "Don't you EVER talk to me in that tone again, Zachary Taylor!"

"Are you leaving?" Harm rubbed at the red spot forming on his face. 'Damn! Mental note – Don't piss off Mac.' It hurt him like hell and was definitely not something he wanted to receive from her again.

"YES!" She yells, yanking the door open and stepping out. "Someone get me MY CAR!" She stood outside, tapping her foot angrily against the floor as one of the guards brought up the automobile.

"Are you coming back?" Harm asked, seemingly so worried about his 'wife' that everyone in the room, including Alec bought the act.

"MAYBE!" Mac yelled behind her shoulder, slid behind the Ferrari they had rented and sped off.

Harm turned to walk into the house and was stopped by Alec. He had been amused at the whole show. "I am sorry about that, she gets. . . animated."

"What was the argument about?" Alec asked, very intrigued with the situation and even more intrigued with whether or not the Taylor's would be having any make up sex.

"She thinks I strayed." He said simply, holding Mac's panties out for Alec to see. "I bought these for her. . . I swear I did."

Alec took a look at the lacy number and grinned "I see. . ."

"She'll be back. . .And I promise we won't have any other situations."

"I hope not. . ." Alec laughed, pulling Harm through the house and to the massive living room, towards the bar. He filled up his glass and then Harm's with cognac. "Married life, who needs it?" Raising the glass, he clinked it with Harms and smirked. "Bet the make up sex would be great."

Harm grinned sheepishly, 'If only.' He thought and downed some of the drink.

2053 Zulu

Eastbound Macarthur Causeway

Miami, Florida

Mac knew the moment that she got in the Ferrari that Alvarez would send his men after her. The moment that she saw the all black SUV, she punched a number on the Ferrari's phone and put herself on speaker so that it looked as if she wasn't on the phone.

"It's MacKenzie, I got one all black Escalade on my tail." Mac said out loud.

The voice that spoke back to her sounded familiar, but she paid it no mind. "Go to the rendezvous area that we told you, we'll have an agent waiting for you."

"10/4." Mac punched a button an shut off the speaker. The plan was that if someone was after her, she would meet up with someone from the CIA at one of the shops in Miami Beach's Lincoln Road Mall. Mac parked the car on Ocean Blvd and stalked across the street, yelling at a car that honked at her. She walked into one of the shops, spent a few minutes and then walked into another. At the back, in the dressing rooms, Clay and another agent were waiting for her. Immediately, she went down to business. "One of his men managed to get X9 in one of the cruise ships coming in tonight. The plan is to leave from Virginia Key, grab the X9 and then rendezvous with his contacts in some place called Stilltsville?"

Webb nodded. "They are houses off of Key Biscayne in the middle of the ocean. . . Good." He sat on one of the chairs in the massive changing room and grinned. The other agent sat in another chair putting some thin device in clothes that looked identical to the ones Mac was wearing. "We'll let the exchange happen, this way Alvarez thinks everything went smoothly." Webb watched her as his partner filled Mac in on the equipment he was slipping into the clothes and shopping bags. "How is Harm doing?"

Mac turned around and smirked. "He is doing well, though I suppose he has a bright red mark on his cheek"

Clay's eyes widened and he couldn't help the grin that appeared on his face. "Ouch."

A woman, dressed in a fancy outfit entered the changing room and glanced at Webb. "Sir, the SUV is still outside and neither of the men had gotten out."

Webb nodded. "Thank you Marie. . . Go back out and if they move, use the pager to notify us." From his vantage point and using binoculars, Webb could still see the two sitting in an SUV that was parked right behind the Ferrari. "How's the surveillance on you two."

"Pretty tight. . . The moment I got off the island, the SUV was following me. . .And. . ." Mac trailed off with a sigh, she really didn't want to think about the camera in their bedroom, but it was there. Which meant that they could and probably would be watched when she and Harm went to bed.

"And?" Clay asked impatiently. He saw her hesitate again.

Mac shook her head, it was still incomprehensible. "There is a camera in our room. . .In our bedroom. . ."

Clay grinned. "Ah, so you and Rabb will have to play husband and wife after all.

Clay's partner handed Mac the exact same clothes she was wearing, but with a listening device on them. "Colonel, these can not be damaged in anyway, so I slipped them in the inseams of the outfit."

Mac glared at Clay and twirled her finger, meaning for him to turn around. He just smirked. "Not like I haven't seen you naked before."

"And that is something I cringe about everyday, thank you." She said, slipping off her blouse and skirt.

Clay watched her through the mirror, grinning at Mac's scantily clad body. "Was it really THAT bad, Sarah?"

Mac snorted and slipped on the new skirt. "No, but it wasn't really THAT good, Clayton."

"I didn't meant to hurt you." He said sincerely, turning around to watch her finish buttoning her blouse.

"Is that what you told that bimbo you were with after I walked in on you?" Mac could forgive many things, but not what Clay did. The sad part was that the woman he was with wasn't even part of a mission. Clay stated quiet "You know, I could have taken it if you did it for the job, but the reason why you did it was despicable."

"You weren't in the country." He pointed out.

Mac looked at him in disgust. "You weren't either, yet I remained faithful, against my better judgment I might add."

Clay chuckled bitterly and let one word, just one word slide out. "Rabb . . ."

"What about him?" Mac asked thinking 'Here we go again.' She never really understood what the hell other people, mainly men saw in her relationship with Harm. There was nothing there, and after this mission was over, she was sure it would go back to just that: nothing. She and Harm were in an infinite Status Quo.

Clay moved his arms across his chest. "Tell me you didn't cheat on me with him. . . You love him." He knew trying to win her back was as futile as trying to start a relationship with Mac, still he had to try.

"Maybe I have feelings for him that prevented you I to grow closer, but I didn't cheat on you with him, I am not a bimbo." Mac reasoned, then grabbed the items that Clay's partner had given her. "Now, if you don't mind, I am going to run around a few more shops so that they won't be suspicious."

Clay handed Mac a few hundred dollars and smirked. "Enjoy yourself and be careful."

"Thanks Clay." The moment Mac stepped outside, she slipped her sunglasses on and noticed the two men still parked behind her. Right next to the store she saw a beauty salon and figured 'Why not.' With a smirk, she walked in and settled herself to be pampered.


	6. The Love Theives

PART 6

Oh the tears that you weep

For the poor tortured souls

Who Fall at your feet

"The Love Thieves" By: Depeche Mode.

0130 Zulu

Virginia Key, Florida

Harm and Mac sat together in the sand, just a few feet away from the Zodiac rigged to move at high speeds with a fairly quiet engine. They were checking the weapons, acting the part of mercenaries. Alec was on a radio getting information that the ship was on time and they would be at the point of pick up in less than an hour. Alec gave Harm and Mac the thumbs up and pointed towards the boat. They boarded, along with Alec and the driver, Carl.

That night, there were no calm seas nor a safe passage for the Zodiac as it cut through the water and headed farther and farther away from land. Harm turned to look at Mac who seemed not to be enjoying much of the ride. He gave a squeeze to her hand and smiled reassuringly. 45 mins later, the team could see the bright lights of the cruise ship. As planned, they moved away from the lights, circling around the massive vessel to come behind it and toward the side where the cargo hold was. Alec got on his radio again, speaking with his contact inside the ship. The man driving the Zodiac did his best to keep their boat as close to the ship as possible, without causing any deadly problems.

The hydraulics of the cargo door began working and soon the door was opened. Harm and Mac sat in stunned disbelief that such a thing was possible. Alec's officer inside dropped a rope with several knots on it and Mac caught it. She tied it down to the Zodiac and took a deep breath. Trying to remember all of her Marine and mini-SEAL training, she hurried up the rope and entered into the cargo hold. She nodded at Alec's contact, Luc and stood back, waiting for Harm to get up there with her. "You alright?" He asked her, she was green and he was imagining her throwing up at any instant.

Mac nodded. "Let's just get what we came for and get out of here." She looked over at Luc and nodded. "Where is it?"

It took only ten minutes for Harm and Mac to get the X9 unfortunately, things didn't go too smoothly. "What the hell are you doing?" One of the crew members walked up. Luc pulled out a gun and shot him twice in the chest, some of the blood splattering on Mac and Harm. Before the crewmember could fall to the ground, he grabbed the body and tossed it out into the ocean.

Harm and Mac just smirked at him, pretending to enjoy the brutality of the moment. Mac brushed the blood from her face and nodded at the man. She moved quickly down the rope and stood at the bottom waiting for Harm tie a rope around the X9 and ease it down. Moments later, Harm descended and motioned for Luc to hoist the rope up. They exchanged a look and then settled down onto the boat. "We're out of here." Alec said with a huge smile, he was pleased with how quickly Harm and Mac had handled things.

Forty-five minutes later, they anchored the Zodiac a few feet away from one the houses of Stiltsville. Once the exchange was made, the foursome was on the way back to Virginia Key.

0430 Zulu

Alec Alvarez's Mansion

In the guesthouse

Star Island, Florida

Mac had held on as long as she possibly could, but then the graphic image of a man being killed so savagely played in her mind. Yes, she had seen death before, she'd even killed before. But between the nausea of being on the Zodiac and the blood that she remembered splattering on her face, she was done. "Zack?" She called out to Harm. The feeling of fainting over powered her, so she sat down on the side of the tub and watched as Harm walked into the bathroom.

Harm looked at her and was instantly squatting next to her. "Are you okay?" The back of his hand came up to her forehead. His other hand ran soothingly up and down her back.

Mac shook her head. "I feel so sick." Straightening, Harm grabbed a small towel, wet it under the faucet of the sink and placed it behind Mac's neck. "That feels good."

Harm's other hand rubbed Mac's shoulder, hoping to relax her. She sank against him, he had to practically force her head up to look at him. "Mac?"

"Hmmmm?" She replied, sounding more dead than alive. Harm sighed, picked her up and took her to the bedroom. He laid her down on the bed and brought the covers around Mac's body. "I feel better."

"Get some rest, it'll be okay, I promise." Harm kissed Mac on the forehead and slid under the covers with her. Remembering the camera in the corner, he brought his body close to hers and was surprised when she too came closer. His arms wrapped protectively around her and Mac's head came to rest on his chest. "Night, beautiful." He whispered softly.

Mac smiled, he thought she was beautiful? Letting out a soft, happy sigh, she relaxed and tried to fall asleep.


	7. Freelove

Again, this a VERY old story.. This part may get a little "adult" towards the end.

PART 7

-_*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*_

_Let's make it clear_

_That this is _Freelove

_No hidden catch_

_No strings attached_

_Just Freelove._

_*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*__"Freelove" By: Depeche Mode._

1748 Zulu

Alec Alvarez's Mansion

Star Island, Florida

"Eight serving zero, serving!" Harm yelled, pulling his hand out of the water and hitting the volley ball over the net across the pool. He and Mac were kicking the pants off of Alec and his three, yes, three, 'girlfriends'. Every time the ball would fly over the net, the girls would scream, freak out and hit the ball either right into the net or into each other. One of them was hit right smack on the nose and was sitting out the rest of the game. Mac couldn't help but laugh at how dainty they were. She never could stomach women who had to go so out of their way to act the part of the damsel in distress.

Harm was overly enjoying seeing Mac in a bikini. If he wasn't reading her wrong, she too seemed to be enjoying his bare chest and swim trunks.

After the game, which Harm and Mac won of course, they were sitting around the pool having drinks. Drinks that Mac would pour into a plant nearby when no one was looking. Unfortunately, that meant that the drink would quickly be replaced by another. One of the girls, Carmen, stood and made her way over to Harm. She pressed her lips to his while a finger grazed down his chest, stopping at his dark blue swim trunks. Grinning at him, she came up for air.. "Wanna have some fun?"

Harm smiled up at her and shook his head politely. "Technically, Mackenzie and I are still on honeymoon. . ." He looked over at Mac who was shooting daggers at Carmen. "Maybe some other time."

Alec chuckled. "You two sure are devout." Reaching for more amaretto, he combined it with sour mix and poured them all a drink. "I thought you two were more open."

Mac turned to him and grinned. "We were. . .until we got married."

"Well to your marriage then." Alec raised his drink and clinked glasses with them.

0120 Zulu

Alec Alvarez's Mansion

Star Island, Florida

Harm stood in front of the full length mirror, watching himself as he put his tie on. He was wearing a simple black suit with a dark red tie. It was one of his favorite outfits. From the mirror, he watched as Mac stepped into the room and leaned against the door way. Turning around his jaw nearly dropped to the floor. She was wearing a spaghetti strapped, tight dark red dress with a slit that went up to mid-thigh. Her stilettos were wrapped nicely around her ankles. As accents she wore the diamond necklace and earring set that the CIA had on loan for them. "Wow." Was all that Harm could say, as she made her way across the room and stood in front of him.

With a smirk, she straightened his tie and brushed some lint off of his suit. "You look pretty sharp yourself, Zack." She winked at the use of his undercover name and turned around. "Mind zipping me up." Looking at him over her shoulder, she grinned at his obvious frazzled state.

Harm's fingers fumbled with the zipper, his knuckles running over her skin as he pulled the zipper up. "You look. . .Stunning." When she turned around, he offered her the crook of his arm and headed out towards the hustle and bustle of the party. Once they arrived, Harm and Mac were all business. "Alec might try something."

"You're worried about me, aren't you?" Mac asked with a grin.

Harm raised and eyebrow and gave her an incredulous glare. "Rhetorical question don't you think?"

Mac smiled innocently and nodded. "I think that you just don't want to break in a new partner."

"Zachary! Makenzie." Alec called, when he spotted Harm and Mac enter the room. "Nice of you to join us. Care for a drink?"

Harm smiled politely and shook his head. "No, thank you Alec. . . My wife and I are fine."

Alec looked Mac up and down, undressing her with his eyes. He licked his lips and waggled his eyebrows when Mac smiled sweetly at him. "So, am I going to get to steal her away for a dance?"

Mac laughed as he took her hand and kissed the back of it. "We'll see Alec."

"I shall watch you two until then." He said, tugging Harm and Mac onto the dance floor, that was adjacent to the large living room, when some slow sexy number began to play.

As if it were natural for the two of them, Harm and Mac fell into the ease of dancing as a married couple. Harm's hands came behind her back, resting just above her six, as Mac's arm's wrapped around his neck. They stared at each other as they danced, eyes unmoving and unflinching. If Harm died right then, he would die a happy man.

Alec watched them with an amused grin. He would have to move things along. Snapping his fingers, he called over one of his men. "Christian, whatever they ask to drink, make sure you put in some of the good stuff." Christian nodded and made his way back to the bar.

"You two look so hot together." A woman mentioned as she and her lover danced near Harm and Mac. "You must be in love."

"We are." They whispered at the same time and continued moving to the beat of the music. When it was done, Alec stepped between the two of them and guided them towards the table. Once they were seated, he squatted between the two and smirked.

"So, when do I get a dance?" He insisted, running his hands on both Harm and Mac's knees.

Mac grinned at him, leaned foreword and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "How about after a drink?"

Alec nodded expectantly and motioned for Christian to come over without breaking eye contact with Mac. "Christian, take their orders please."

"Bourbon and Mackenzie will have a tonic water with a squeeze of lime." Harm said, placing their orders with Christian. He watched Alec try to woo Mac, slightly jealous at the fake attention that she was giving him.

Christian fixed up their drinks, looking around, he pulled out a vial with a fine white powder in it and poured a good amount into both Harm and Mac's drinks. He stirred the drinks and with a smirk handed them to Harm and Mac.

Alec was pulled to his feet by one of his dates and set off to dance while Harm and Mac 'enjoyed' their drinks. Mac leaned over and whispered to Harm. "Please keep him away from me."

Harm chuckled and nodded. "As long as you do the same." He extended his hand and they shook on it. He pulled her up along with him and led her to the dance floor. "I figure this is a good way to keep him away from us."

Mac grinned, their bodies were so close, that the slight friction was starting to do things to her. "Mmmm, I like the way you think Mr. Taylor." Leaning her body into his, she felt his arms tighten around her, his breath softly fanning her skin. She closed her eyes and let him set their pace, losing herself in Harm. Unfortunately, Alec again interrupted and Mac was forced to let go of Harm and dance with Alec. Harm took over Alec's current girl and never was too far away from Mac. When she started rubbing herself against him just a bit too much, he reached out for Mac and pulled her to him. Both of them breathing out a sigh of relief. "If he grabs my ass one more time I am gonna break his arm." Harm's eyes widened and his hands moved away from her six and up to her lower back. "I didn't mean you." She smirked.

Ten minutes later, Alec made his way back towards Mac, but luckily, another woman snatched him up. Harm sat down with Mac and then turned over to the bar and motioned for Christian to come over. "Two bottles of water please." Shaking his head, Harm moved his fingers into the collar of his shirt and tugged. "You feeling alright, Mac?" He reached out and touched her shoulder and felt an instant zing of electricity between them which caught him fumbling for words. Suddenly, in his minds eye, there was no difference between being her husband and pretending to be her husband.

Vivid images came to her like something flashing before her eyes. Harm, her, a bed and both of them naked, dripping with sweat. "What?" Mac turned and looked at Harm, licking her lips as her mind started dancing with explicit images of the two of them wrapped up together in bed. Harm's body over hers, loving her as if his life depended it on it. She shook her head a few times, but could not get that vision out of her head. Mac took a sip of the water and when she went to put the bottle back down, her hand brushed against Harm's and she could feel the jolt rush up her arm and to some place primal. Drawn to each other in an inexplicable way, and seemingly moving in slow motion, Harm tugged her closer, taking her mouth in a deep searing kiss. Mac, as if having no will power of her own, slipped onto Harm's lap and deepened the kiss. Their tongues played, dueled, they were spinning out of control. But control, for some irrational reason, wasn't so important anymore.

Alec watched from the dance floor, smirking that his plan was working. They were going to have a show after all. He'd done the same job on other unwilling couples. Many good times were spent in what he called the 'viewing room' where video footage of couples staying in the guesthouse were recorded and played for his viewing pleasure. If business with someone didn't go a certain way, he always had the video to blackmail them with. Yes, he was truly a splendid individual.

Mac tasted Harm, licking his lower lip and then nibbling. "Hmmm. . . dance with me." She commanded, standing, taking him onto the dance floor and he could do nothing else but comply. Harm's arms came around Mac's body, pressing her against him as they danced. It was almost like making love the way their body's meshed with each other. Mac turned her back to him, moving her torso snake like against his own, resting the back of her head on his shoulder. "Mmmm. . ."

One of the men at the party moved towards them and managed to pull them apart. He wanted to dance with Mac, but was pushed back by Harm. "She's mine." He growled possessively and kissed her slow and passionately, their tongues dancing. He moved downward, kissing her chin and down her neck. He paused and darted his tongue out, licking downward towards the V of her dress. Mac held his head close to her chest, beckoning him to continue to kiss her. Something inside of them was screaming for this to stop, but neither cared. Harm's eyes met Mac's dilated ones before their mouths met again. His hands roamed freely over her body as they danced in something that felt like slow motion. "Let's take this elsewhere." Mac said breathlessly, tugging him away from the dance floor and through the mansion, towards the guesthouse.

Mark, one of Alec's associates walked over and nodded in the direction of the guesthouse "It's time, sir."

"Ah, thank you." Alec turned over to the latest woman in his company and offered her the crook of his arm. "Would you like to join us?" Not a minute too soon, Alec, three of his men, including Mark and Christian sat in a large room watching as Harm and Mac stepped into view. "Hmmm. . . Here starts the show." Sipping champagne, he grinned evilly.

Mac peeled herself away from Harm and managed to slip off her dress, letting it fall to a pool on the floor as Harm worked on removing his jacket and tie. She stood before him in a burgundy, lace bra and panty set. Mac's skin was aching to be touched so badly, that she just stepped to him and ripped his shirt off, sending the buttons flying everywhere. Then she made quick work of his belt and pants.

Harm tugged off his shoes and socks and pushed Mac into the bed. He roughly pinned her arms over her head and brought his mouth down on hers for a hard and passionate kiss. His legs straddled her slender body as his hands moved over her abdomen and up towards her chest, where found the catch to the bra. The feeling left Mac's skin tingling for an inexplicable amount of time.

Tugging her bra lose, Harm took a hold of Mac's breasts, both of his thumbs running in circular motions over her nipples, bringing them fully erect. Mac's moans resonated in the room, and he continued his teasing. His mouth came down over one breast, his tongue swirled and teeth nibbled lightly. He stopped and licked a trail between the valley of her breasts and then downwards stopping at the hem of her panties, which he tugged off in one savage motion. He enjoyed her taste and scent, savoring her juices as his tongue slipped in and out of her. Her body quivered under his touches and even the pulling of his hair, sent him into a wild frenzy. He devoured her, took everything that she got and gave her his all.

Mac laid a palm flat against his chest and pushed him down on the bed. Without teasing or playing, she took his cock fully into her mouth and began to motion up and down. Her mouth on his member felt more like heaven than he ever would have dreamt possible. Every movement felt electric, enticing and so awesome that Harm was desperately gripping to the sheets of the bed. It took him a bit longer than usual to get hard, but once he did, Mac straddled him hard and took him deep into her. She barely waited for the adjustment before she began to ride him. Her hip grinding against his, her fingernails scratching his chest.

Harm held Mac's arms and then, with one swift movement, he was on top. It took them a couple of seconds to readjust and then they started moving again, the orgasm dragging out beyond logical belief. Her look, eyes closed, hair messy, lips swollen drove him over the edge. To Harm, she'd never looked more beautiful before her in her life. "Yes. . . Faster." She purred into his ear, sending another bolt of electricity rushing through his body. He did as she commanded, giving into the wonders of Sarah MacKenzie, his lover.

And with a few more hard thrusts, Harm and Mac climaxed together, riding out the ecstasy until their bodies gave up, exhausted from the sex.

Harm kissed Mac slowly, passionately before he broke the kiss and looked at her. "I love you Sarah."

"I love you, Harm." Mac replied, wrapping her arms around his body and pulling him downward to her. They were both spent and riding on a euphoric wave that was still sending the waves of electricity between one another.

Alec sat in the room with a blond, half naked woman on his lap, kissing him as they watched the scene unfold. "See, they just needed a little push to get things rolling." He grinned up at Mark who also had a woman 'taking care' of him. Sometimes people did need a little push, but it was doubtful that his tactics were what Harm and Mac needed.


	8. I Want You Now

Okay if you saw 1990s La Femme Nikita on USA Network, part of their current mission came from the episode "Charity"

Looooved that show so much. Great story lines, lots of action, UST. Lovely chemistry between Nikita and Michael. Not as hot as HM but, still...

PART 8

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*__My heart is aching__My body is burning__My hands are shaking__My head is turning__~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*__"I Want You Now." By: Depeche Mode._

1620 Zulu

Alec Alvarez's Mansion

The Guesthouse

Star Island, Florida

"Mac? Mac? Where are you?" Harm walked out of the guesthouse and into the main house, the moment that he walked in, he felt an overwhelming sense of dread. Where was Mac? Why didn't she tell him she was going somewhere? His head was dazed and pounding hard, making his vision slightly hazy. Walking into the living room, he heard the gun shot. Stumbling and crashing into the walls of the house, Harm ran towards the sound. Once he arrived, he felt the blood drain from his face, no, that wasn't happening, it couldn't be happening! Alec was holding a 45mm and standing over Mac's body, which was laying in a pool of blood. He'd just shot her directly through her chest. Harm tried to rush to her but couldn't, his efforts were halted by some unseen force. Horrified, he watched Alec point the gun at Mac's body and shoot again. "NO!" Harm yelled, tears streaming down his face as he saw her be taken away right before his very eyes.

"No!" Harm said again, sitting up fully in bed, he was having a nightmare. Turning over, he noticed Mac not laying next to him and instantly, he panicked. "Mac?" His head, he noticed, was pounding mercilessly, just like the dream. "Oh, God. MAC!"

"In the bathroom." She yelled, and suddenly he found his breath again.

Harm tugged on his boxer shorts and headed timidly towards the bathroom. Wait, why was he naked? The moment he thought about it, the images came to his mind as if played slowly by a reel to reel picture viewer. Vivid pictures of him and Mac kissing, and . . . 'No!' He thought, 'It can't be possible.'

"Harm?" Her voice, filled with concern brought him out of the images and towards the bathroom. She was laying in the tub which was filled with bubbles all the way to her chin. "You okay?" Mac looked as if at any moment she would run off and away from him. "You look as good as I feel." She said, shaking her head in remorse. After what had happened, things between them couldn't end well.

It was an obvious statement, but how else could he bring up the new 'dynamic' of their relationship? "He slipped us something last night." Harm closed the toilet and sat on it's top, watching Mac, searching for any signs that she felt disgusted by the recent turn of events. "Mac, talk to me."

"What do you want me to say, Harm?" She snapped, irritated with the situation, with him. But, she didn't intend for the rest to slip out. "This wasn't the way I fantasized about us getting together." 'Oops, great job MacKenzie!' She watched his mouth drop open, stunned at her admission.

"What?" Harm was met with silence. He tried to get her to look at him, but instead she turned away, embarrassed. But, he wasn't going to let it go, not when they had come as far as they did. "You fantasize about me?"

There wasn't reason to deny it, she knew he could read the look in her eyes. "Yes." Her voice was still edgy, irritated.

Harm's heart skipped a beat and he decided to take another leap. "Do you want me?"

"Yes." She admitted, knowing that each time she said the three letter word, she was probably distancing herself more from Harm. But, she didn't expect the flyboy grin that was now evident on his face. Nor the light in his eyes.

Harm smiled. "I do too. . . On both accounts."

"You've fantasized about me?" Mac was floored. Sure, she had hoped that in some capacity, he'd thought about her intimately. After all, he did say that she wasn't regarded as a sister.

"Even in some of the most inopportune moments" Harm said. Mac raised her brow as if challenging him to name dates and times and he did, he filled her in. "Renee was at my place, but instead of her, I saw you coming out of my shower in nothing but a towel. . ." His lighthearted tone changed and his eyes became dark and serious. "I want to do this the right way."

Mac smirked at the idea. "The right way? There isn't too many ways to go about it." She joked, giving him a suggestive look and a playful grin.

Oh, but she was so wrong, there were very many ways to go about it. "Yea there is. . . Dinner, candlelight, dancing, dessert." He said suggestively and blushed at his last thought which he verbalized for her. "You naked in my bed, on my sheets."

Mac's body gave an involuntary quiver. She wanted that, all of that badly and only with Harm. She decided to push things a bit forward and go out on a limb that wasn't too sturdy, especially with their current situation. "I meant what I said tonight, Harm. . . it wasn't whatever he gave us." At his confused look, Mac decided to clarify a point. "That I love you. . ."

Harm nodded. "I know." But he wasn't ready to tell her the words again. Whatever was between them was suddenly too real and that scared him.

Mac was disappointed when he didn't repeat the sentiment, but she figured, it wasn't the place or time. They still had a mission to finish. "Then we have a lot to talk about."

"Let's get through this first, and I promise we'll sit down and have that talk, okay?" Harm winced, his head suddenly started pounding again. "In the mean time, where the hell is the Tylenol?"

0120 Zulu

Alec Alvarez's Yacht

Inter-coastal Waterway

Miami Beach, Florida

"This is Miami, isn't it?" Mac asked, shivering as they stepped out of the limo and began walking across the parking lot towards the yacht. The weather, out of the blue, had plummeted to about 50 degrees. "You know? City of fun in the sun?"

Harm chuckled. "It'll be warm inside." Had it been another time, he would have handed her his jacket, but that was certainly not an option. Not with the precious cargo he had stashed within it.

Walking up the gangplank, Harm and Mac met with Alec. "Zachary, Mackenzie, nice to see you two felt well enough to meet us."

Mac smiled sweetly at him and kissed him briefly on the lips. "Nothing we couldn't handle." Smirking, she glanced at Harm. "Dance with me later?" She asked Alec who looked all too eager.

"Si, amor." He replied, watching her hips sway as she made it past him and into the area with the wooden dance floor. Apparently everything that Alec had screamed high class – read: drug money.

Harm looked around and sighed. "When I grow up, I wanna be a millionaire." The yacht was massive and even had a helicopter landing pad – for the moments he had to make an escape from Miami PD, Harm figured. The inside of the yacht was all woodwork on the floor and walls and leather on the furniture. Fine china and crystal. The best champagne money could buy. The catering alone could probably purchase a car.

"Well, when you become one, remember your best friend, huh?" Mac tugged Harm over to one of the windows and looked out. The intercoastal lay in between Miami and Miami Beach. The area where Alec's yacht was tied down, was extremely near a small island with several upscale homes within swimming distance. "Lots of houses."

Harm nodded in agreement. "It's not going to be easy, but we'll make it."

"We always do." Tugging him again, Mac motioned to the dance floor. A soft jazzy number was playing. "Before we do anything, I want to dance with you." She smiled up at him and laid her head on his shoulder.

That night, Alec did get to dance with Mac as he interrupted her dance with 'Zack'. Harm excused himself, and headed down the stairs, to the bathroom on the lower deck. A woman, who had obviously had too much to drink, walked out of there, practically stumbling over herself and the night was still young. Harm walked in and secured the lock on the door. He took off his jacket and began pulling out emergency scuba tanks, masks, along with bugging, tracking and explosive devices. The tanks were rigged by members of the Underwater Demolition Team and would allow them to stay underwater for a longer period of time.

When he was done, he opened up the large porthole and looked out into the waterway. If the air temperature was any indication, the water was going to be freezing. A few minutes later, he heard a knock on the door, moving towards it, he opened it cautiously to find Mac on the other side. "We are going to freeze out there." Harm said, walking across the bathroom and to the porthole, glancing one more time at the water.

Mac shrugged out of her dress and hung it on the hook behind the door, leaving her only in a bra and panty set. She grabbed one of the rubber covers for her hair and Harm helped make sure that not a strand was lose. Harm tugged off his shoes and slipped off his pants, leaving himself only in a pair of Speedos. Once his hair was covered, he did a quick check of the air tanks. "Ready?"

Just thinking of the cold water bellow was giving Mac a fright. She still didn't feel too well from whatever the hell Alec had put in their drinks and she certainly didn't want to go floating around a bay at night. Especially one that was said to have such inhabitants as alligators and sharks. "No, but let's just do this." She took a small mesh bag that Harm gave her and wrapped it around her wrist and then helped him with his. Next, they secured the small scuba tank to a strap that came around the waist.

Harm went first, moving his body methodically through the porthole and down to the water bellow. The moment he hit, it felt like his heart was going to stop beating. Treading water, he looked up at the knotted rope that Mac threw out of the porthole, it was needed to get back on board. A second later, Mac hit the water and instantly came up gasping for the air that the cold sucked out of her. Harm pulled on his mask and watched Mac do the same and give him a thumbs up.

In the small tanks they were carrying, each had about ten minutes of air. It was enough time to get under the boat, place all of the devices and get the hell out of there. Mac was in charge of placing bugging and tracking devices around several areas of the vessel. Harm was placing small explosives in select places, making sure there was enough to level the boat, should the need arise. After what seemed like hours, Mac appeared next to him, signaling that he needed to follow her. They swam under the boat and to an area right in the center that led inside. Quietly, they both raised into the area and there they were: The canisters of X9 that they had taken were all there. Harm looked at Mac and signaled for them to move out. She went off first and Harm followed. But something prevented him from going too far. The feeling of him being underwater, trapped and effectively being killed by his parachute lines, making him panic. The small tank was giving off less and less air. He fought hard to get the imaginary lines away from him, but they wouldn't release him. Harm writhed in the water, he was unaware of what happened next and only came to when Mac tugged his body through the water and to the surface.

Mac dropped both of their tanks, watching them disappear under the water. She removed hers and Harm's masks and gave them the same treatment as the tanks. Harm barely managed pulling his body up the rope and into the ship. Mac had to help the entire way. His body, exhausted from the physical activity dropped to the floor of the bathroom with a loud thud, shivering uncontrollably. Mac dropped to her knees and found his body extremely cold to the touch. "Harm? Harm?" But, he wasn't responding to her. "You're going into hypothermia." Kicking into Marine mode, Mac stripped off his and her own underwear. She tossed them into the basin and then brought her body over his, running her hands over his chest, trying her best to warm them up. "C'mon, hang in there flyboy."

"T-T-T-Tired" Harm said between shattering teeth. He managed to wrap his arms around Mac, but was having trouble keeping them around her. "W-w-wan-w-w-ant t-to clo-ose eyes."

"No!" Mac said firmly. "You are staying awake." She was startled by a knock on the door. "There's someone in here." The knocks eventually became more persistent and a second later, one of Alec's guards used a key to open the door. Mac sat up, straddling Harm and whipped her head towards the guard. "Do you mind? My husband and I are busy." The guard just gave an amused look and Mac reached over and slammed the door in his face. She moved downward again, praying that her attempt to keep Harm warm was working. Mac hugged his body, trying to find someway to warm him up. "Stay with me. . . please." She had to keep him awake because if he fell asleep, it was possible that he would never wake up again.


	9. I Feel Loved

PART 9

**From the depths of my emptiness**

**Comes a feeling of inner bliss**

**I feel wanted, I feel desired**

**"I feel loved" By: Depeche Mode.**

0305 Zulu

Alec Alvarez's Mansion

The Guesthouse

Star Island, Florida

It had taken a while longer to get Harm's body warm enough for him to get up and moving. Even then, he stumbled his way back up to the top deck where Alec stood, wondering where they had gotten to. He took one look at them and raised his eyebrows in surprise. "What happened?"

Mac shook her head, trying her best to look embarrassed. "I am sorry, Alec. . . Zack must have eaten something that gave him a bad reaction."

Alec nodded his apologies. "I understand, why don't you two go home? We need you ready for tomorrow night."

"Thank you." Mac and one of the guards helped walk Harm into one of the waiting limos that whisked them away.

When they arrived at the mansion, Harm collapsed on the bed still wearing his suit. Mac stripped him out of it, ignoring the fact that she was leaving him completely naked. Carefully, she tucked the sheets around his sleeping form and then walked into the bathroom to change. Before slipping into bed, she watched him, his chest heaving, his breath raged, it was obvious he was having a nightmare. It made her ache to see him so restless and needing of comfort, so when she slid into bed, Mac ran her fingers through his hair, trying to soothe away whatever was making him so restless. It worked, and soon she saw his eyes meeting her own. She was badly missing his sea green eyes, the way she wanted to drown in them forever. "What was it about?" She asked, her fingers still running through his hair.

Harm blinked a few times, nervously looking into her eyes. He couldn't hide the fear in them, though he wanted to. "The sea." It was some sort of macabre replay of the night he and Skates went down. Only, it wasn't Skates, it was Mac and she didn't make it. She didn't make it, because as she floated in the rough swells, the chute straps were strangling her. He tried frantically to cut her lose, but in the end, the ocean took her away from him. No, he definitely couldn't tell her that nor the other nightmares of her death that plagued him. "Sometimes I still have nightmares about going down at sea."

"Oh Harm." Mac whispered softly, moving closer to cradle his body. She rocked him softly, holding him tight. "If you wanted me not to marry Mic, you could have said so, you didn't have to dump your plane in the Atlantic."

Harm looked at her and smirked, was she reading his mind? "I never do things easily." He took a deep breath, almost as if it was the first he took when he was pulled out of the Atlantic those years ago. "Remember what I said about your ex's?" He asked with a sorrowful look in his eyes. He still couldn't believe that he betrayed and offended her, twice, but there was an underlying reason why he said it.

"Harm." Her tone was a warning of a conversation she didn't want to have. Mac didn't want to be reminded anymore.

"I was talking about me as well." That is, literally what brought up his indiscreet comment to Sturgis. Harm felt like one of the dead, but it wasn't just that. After Paraguay, he realized a few things. A key reason why he never rested in had to do with the history of his own ex's. "All the women I've been with are dead or wish they were. . ."

Mac looked at him, stunned that he would think of himself as cursed as she apparently was. "Don't. . . Don't, you are nothing like me. . .It's a miracle you've gotten out alive so far."

Harm smiled. "I am immune." When Mac tried to pull away from him, he captured her hand and brought her closer. "I don't care about our ex's Mac. . . I just care about you and though it hurts, I just want you to be happy . . . even if not with me."

"You were jealous of Mic." She said, not quite phrasing it as a question and definitely not expecting an answer.

"Yes." He admitted, there really was no reason to hold that back now. She had to have known it anyway.

"You were jealous of Farrow."

"Yes."

"You were jealous of Dalton."

"Yes, and of every man that has laid eyes on you since we've met, yes, I've been jealous of them." He took a breath and held it, hoping he didn't say anything wrong. With the stress of the mission and the stress of knowing that they unwillingly slept together, Harm was waiting for everything to crumble at once.

Mac nodded. "Because you care for me." She understood it now, it had taken years, but she understood it. He hadn't said the words before because he was afraid of what would happen, just as she was. He held back for the same reasons she did. "And. . . because you love me." She said it almost at a whisper, but he heard her loud and clear.

"Because I am in love with you, Sarah. . . and I'll be until the day I die." He whispered in the dark, moving his hands softly over her arms, threading his fingers through her own. "I've pushed you away, because I love you enough to let you go. . . But you keep coming back to me, Sarah."

"Because I love you, Harm. . . You've had me since we met." Mac leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. It was meant to be a small gesture to soothe his pains, but it turned into something more. She kissed him with need. "I want this to be over. . ." She whispered against his lips. "I want this thing to be over, I want this dance to be over. . ."

"Me too. . ." Harm said, claiming her lips with his own, nibbling on her lower lip and giving into a fantasy that had been just that until now. "I want to spend our down time, touching you, kissing you, memorizing everything about you. . .making love to you, Mac."

Mac took in a deep breath, a sultry smile gracing her lips. "I want that. . . God how I want that. . . and if we didn't have our little. . . problem. . ." She nodded towards the camera.

"I know." Harm's groan, brought their kisses to a halt. They couldn't go on any farther, neither would allow Alvarez to watch something that was meant to be kept between just the two of them. Not to mention, Harm's body was too exhausted to do anything but sleep.

Mac pressed her lips to his once more and then pulled away. "We gotta be careful with those. . .They're a bit intense." She said sheepishly. His kisses were intoxicating. She wanted to keep her lips on his forever.

"Good." Harm said with a chuckle, then wrapped his arms around Mac, bringing her close to him. "Night Mac."

"Night Zack." Mac said playfully, allowing for her hand to rest against his chest, close to his heart. She felt Harm snake his hand between them and hold her hand there.

That night though, Mac didn't sleep. Her mind kept filling with images of a failing mission and a bullet through their brains. Even though she tried hard to ignore it, Mac had the feeling that things weren't going to end well. Someone was going to pay before the game was over.


	10. Now, This Is Fun

**PART 10**

**Here comes another sentence**

**It is relentless, it tries my patience**

**But nerveless, it's more our concern**

**"Now, This is Fun." By: Depeche Mode.**

"Harm." Mac's voice held a hint of concern. There was something wrong about the day in particular, something unsettling.

She didn't have to say anything else because Harm saw the concern in her eyes. According to Alec, this was the last mission and then they would be cut loose. Still, they had to be prepared for anything that would be thrown to at them. Men like Alec could throw a curveball at anytime and damn them to hell. "It'll be alright, Mac." Harm tightened the laces on his combat boots, then stood and sat next to her. His hands moved up and down her back and to her shoulders where he massaged softly. "This will be over soon."

Mac tried to give him a reassuring smile, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. Normally, when Harm would tell her that it would be alright, she believed him. This time, something was going to happen and she knew it, but she couldn't stop it. "I know. . . I know, it's just."

"Bad vibe?" He didn't even wait for her to say it, because he knew her too well. What was most disconcerting about the whole situation was that Mac, was usually right. She nodded and he sighed. Mac's vibes were never a good sign. Though he shrugged a lot of it off, eventually he gave in. "We'll be extra careful, I'll be back, going to double check the time on this thing."

Harm stood and made his way out of the guesthouse and to the main property. Once he made it to the living room, Alec and a few of his men were sitting around almost as if wait for him. "What's up?"

Alec stood and with a blink of an eye several weapons were trained on Harm "Will you kindly put your weapon down, please." He said with a smile, motioning to Harm's side arm.

Harm stared at Alec and laughed. "That's funny, Alec. . .C'mon, we have a job to finish." He tried to turn around and move towards the Guesthouse, but two of Alec's men grabbed him. "What the hell is going on?"

Alec moved slowly across to Harm, stopping just short of him. With a swift move his head came down on Harm's butting it hard and leaving Harm slightly dazed. "Who is Sarah?"

Harm shook off the wave of dizziness that he felt. For sure, he was going crazy because Alec couldn't' have asked that question. "What?"

"You called Mackenzie – 'Sarah' the other night while you two were fucking." He grinned evily at Harm, watching as realization came to his mind. Harm was disgusted.

"You pig." He spat at Alec, only enraging the man more can causing Alec's fist to connect with his face.

Alec snapped his fingers at two of his other men and motioned for the sliding door that led to the pool area. "Bring me the girl."

Once Mac was brought in, she rushed over to Harm who was bleeding from a gash on his eyebrow. "Zachary! What's going on?"

"He won't talk, maybe you will after a bit of evidence." Alec placed a cd in DVD player and hit a few buttons. The room came alive with the sights and sounds of our favorite undercover lawyers in quite the compromising position. 'I love you, Sarah.'

Mac gasped, she didn't realize that he had told her that, much of that night was such a blur, but if she remembered correctly, she too said something damning. 'I love you, Harm.'

When that part was over Alec clicked it off and turned to look at Harm and Mac who were, suddenly out of ideas. "Silence, eh? Well, we'll change that." Casually, he walked over to a corner table and grabbed a mania folder. From it, he began reading certain things. From the folder he took out and held up Harm's service record. Pointing at the picture he said, "Commander Harmon Rabb Jr, US Navy." He looked thoughtfully at the picture and then at Harm. "Hmmm, kinda looks like you."

Harm shrugged. "But, that isn't me. I have no idea who the hell that guy is."

"No?" Alec turned the paper over and starts to read the details. "Blue eyes. . . Hmmm . . ." He paused a moment and looked closely at Harm. With an evil grin, he stood right in front of him. "Close your eyes and keep the closed."

"What?" Harm tried to prevent what was about to happen. He knew they already had a few strikes against them. If Alec saw his true eye colour, things weren't going to get any better.

Alec simply pulled out a gun. "Please." Harm, who wouldn't do as told, was held with his arms behind his back. Alec shoved his fingers into Harm's eyes. When Harm opened his eyes back up, one of the contacts popped out of his eye. "Contact lenses. . ." Alec pointed at Mac and motioned for her to step forward, when she didn't he turned to one of his men. "Grab her."

One of the other guys, held Mac in front of Alec who looked back to Harm. "Says here that you've been partnered up with a Marine Lt. Colonel named Sarah MacKenzie." Smiling sweetly, he looked at Mac. "Which must be you." Mac remained silent, knowing it was better than trying to deny things and sounding as if they were guilty of something. "You two did some great work for me." Alec said, pacing in front of Harm and Mac. "Who are you working for?"

Harm stayed quiet and a second later, one of them men pulled back his hair. He grunted against the pain and groaned out a response. "Self employed."

Alec glared at Harm. "Wrong answer." He wound his fist back and slugged Harm directly in the face. Mac turned her head to the side, not wanting to see Harm get hurt. "Let's try it again, who are you working for?" Again, Harm didn't answer and received another slug as treatment.

"Stop it!" Mac yelled, trying to pull away from the man holding her. He tightened his grip on her arms and pulled her back. She winced from the pain.

Alec looked at Mac and pulled out the paperwork that he had on her. "Says here your family is of Middle Eastern decent."

"Fuck you." Mac spat at him.

Alec just laughed. "God, how I would love to do that, Sarah. . ." Sighing, he paced in front of her. "See, I am into conspiracy theories, and I figure it goes this way. . . You and the Commander here are after my X9, maybe to give to one of your relatives. . ." Alec started pacing again and then stopped in front of Mac. "At first I thought CIA or some other anti-terrorist agency, but. . . Well, it's just too funny to think of the CIA recruiting some damned legal weenies out of JAG ops."

Mac just laughed. "Yea, that is what I want, to have my relatives grab the X9 and go to town with it." She threw her head back and laughed harder, much to Harm's dislike. What she was trying to do was hopefully buy some time.

Alec slapped her hard, leaving a bright red mark on the side of her face. He grabbed her back the back of the neck and moved her forward. "When I get done with you, you'd wish you'd have never been born." Alec looked to his men holding Harm and nodded. "Bring them." He headed out of the mansion and towards a van which Harm and Mac were thrown into along with Alec and his men.

0520 Zulu

Miami-Dade Water Treatment Plant

Miami, Florida

Harm, Mac, Alec and several of Alec's men watched from the outside gates of the Miami-Dade Water Treatment Plant. Some of Alec's other men, had been watching the plant for over a month. They knew the exact time that people were supposed to be there. They knew when security would change shifts and even where each of the men responsible would be posted.

"What are we doing here , Alec?" Mac asked. By the looks of things, whatever Alec had been planning wasn't good at all. Unfortunately for them, he hadn't said a thing about the mission, which left Harm, Mac and the CIA in the dark.

Alec grinned at the pair and pulled out a few canisters of non-other than X9. "Remember these?"

Harm held his breath. According to Mac, she had told the CIA about the X9, they were supposed to snatch the biological agent BEFORE Alec's associates could do something heinous with it. To their knowledge the was only one shipment of the stuff, so Harm couldn't understand how Alec still had more. "X9, I thought your associate had them?"

Alec grinned sheepishly. "Well, we took it back from him. . . he didn't need them." Smiling at Mac, he slipped the canister back into a carrying case. "Sarah, we are going to slip some of these into the treated water. Quick, simple, easy." One of the men with them began handing out gas masks. "And you two will be found along with the canisters and be the next disgrace to the military, boo hoo." Chuckling, he opened the van doors and hopped out. Alec put his plan in motion, sending the men in to disable the guards in the plant. A few of his other men, he gave a strict instruction. "Make sure you tie them up really good. . . I want them to feel the wrath of the X9."

"I beg you not to do this, what are you going to gain from killing innocents?" Mac cried, practically going to her knees to prevent Alec's slaughter of innocents.

Alec shrugged. "Scare them once and they'd be willing to pay millions for you not to scare them twice."

Harm shook his head angrily. "America doesn't make deals with terrorists."

"They will now." With one shove, he sent Harm moving forward and remained in the van while his men walked off with Harm and Mac in tow.

From the grounds sounds of automatic gun fire echoed around the area. The sounds became fainter as they headed down into the tunnels that led to the water holding tanks.

Harm suddenly became dead weight. He pretended that the hits had somehow, made him pass out. When he noticed that the goons had let their guards down, he came to and slammed their bodies against one another. He grabbed a hold of the guy behind Mac and slugged him hard. "Mac run!"

Mac bent down and picked up the canisters of X9 that the men were lugging. She turned around and looked at him. "Not without you!"

"I am right behind you, now GO!" Harm yelled. As he started moving towards Mac, he didn't notice one of the men who was still conscious. He grabbed Harm's leg and brought him tumbling to the ground. Harm groaned in pain, he felt the sickening click of something in his leg breaking. It was probably his knee, the same one he had injured during his plunge in the Atlantic. Harm managed to kick the man with his good leg and started hobbling out of the tunnels and to the outside of the building. Back inside, he heard gun shots. 'That has to be the agency.' He thought, pleased that they had accomplished what they were supposed to do. Or so he hoped that they had picked up on the tracking devices that both he and Mac had hidden inside their tactical clothing.

Mac ran towards a black van that was waiting next to Alec's van. From her vantage point, she could see several agents jumping into Alec's van. She made it under the fence and when she turned around, she saw Harm in the distance. Dropping the canisters, she meant to run back out and help him. "Harm!" He was halfway to the van and Mac spotted a few of Alec's men running after him. "I'm coming!" She said, grabbing one of the agents weapons and trying for the fence. Webb, who was with the agents, grabbed a hold of her arm and held her back. "Let me go! We need to get him out! I need to get him out." Turning away from Webb and towards Harm, she noticed that it was too late, the men had reached Harm. They had him on the ground. One of the men grabbed his hair and punched him in the face. "We can't leave him!" She struggled to get out of Webb's grip, but it was impossible.

Clay and another agent shoved her into the van. "We have no choice, Sarah."

Mac tried to fight them, but they just held her down, completely stopping her from resisting. "No!" She looked out of the windows as they van was put into motion. Tears ran down her cheeks and her eyes stung. "Harm." She pressed her hand to the window and watched the men haul Harm's body away.

Harm watched the van leave the area. They couldn't be leaving him. Why were they leaving him? One thing consoled him: Mac was safe. She was safe and he could die happy knowing that. "Sarah. . .I love you." He whispered before receiving a painful kick to his side. A second later, his world went dark.


	11. Waiting For The Night

PART 11

There is a sound in the calm

Someone is coming to harm

I press my hands to my ears

It's easier just to forget the fear

"Waiting For The Night" By: Depeche Mode.

0810 Zulu

Undisclosed Location

Miami, Florida

"Sarah, would you PLEASE sit down!" Clay had tried the nice approach, the kind approach, but the direct approach would probably be the best in regards to getting a certain Marine Lt. Colonel to stop pacing. Although the canisters of X9 were retrieved, Clay was still in hot water, no one was supposed to be left behind. "Please." He pleaded with her one more time, only to have the angry Marine plop into a chair across the table from his.

Mac sat for a moment, giving a deadly glare to Clayton Webb. If she was already angry with the spy for infidelity, now she would happily snap his neck in two. "How could you leave him behind?"

Clay sighed, was he going to have to explain to her for the hundredth time? "For the millionth time, the agents were out of the buildings, we had the gas and thought he was right behind you."

Mac slammed her fist into the table. "He was right behind me!" Angrily she stood up and leaned forward pointing an accusing finger at Webb. "You sick, sadistic, son of a bitch. . . I had time to go back. . . I had time to get him, but you stopped me, why?"

"Losing one agent is one thing, but losing two, because they want to play hero is stupid." He replied with a smirk and the second he spoke, he wished he hadn't. Mac had launched herself over the table and landed him a punch so hard that he wound up on the floor. "Sarah. . ."

Calmly, as if nothing had happened, Mac sat back down and crossed her legs. Using an imaginary file, she began playing with her nails. "So, answer me this, HOW did Alec wind up with the X9?"

"Classified." Slowly, Clay managed to get back up and sit back on the chair.

Mac just glared at him again, yep, she was gonna have to kill him today. "Unclassify it, damnit!"

With a long sigh, Clay told her what he knew. "It was Max."

"What?" Mac thought back to the meeting with Max, to the training, all the hell they went through. Some jerk had put them through all of that for his own personal gain? "What was he gaining from it?"

Clay shrugged. One thing he never understood was how anyone could just sell out their country. One moment they are loyal, the next. . . He'd seen many friends fall into temptation, one that he vowed he never would take to. Never. "Money, power. . . He was the contact that Alec gave the X9 to. . . I assume Max did it to rid himself of it once he found out we were onto him."

Then it came to Mac, like bolt of lightening. Once again, she and Harm were pawns for the CIA, instruments to get what they wanted. "You used us."

"Yes." Clay said, not surprised to see the calm look on Mac's face.

Mac sighed. "Max probably told him who we really were."

"And he probably gave him your service records ." He stated matter-of-factly.

"Mattie. . . Jen." Standing, she went for the phone, but Clay blocked her.

"I already called and made sure they are safe." He moved the phone away from Mac and watched her. "Sarah, what are you thinking?"

Mac stood and resumed her pacing. Her mind was working at a million miles an hour, digesting their week with Alvarez. He knew about them, which is why he forced them to sleep together, to weaken them. It was why he trusted them as much as he said he did. It was why they were sent to do the dangerous work. But, she wasn't going to end like that. No, Mac wanted her revenge. "What are we going to do about Harm?"

"We don't have a 'leave no man behind' policy. . . we are not the military and you know it." Clay knew that wasn't going to stop Mac. She and Rabb were the same animal, stubborn, trustworthy and with a hero complex. Sure, Rabb's superman side was probably bigger than Mac's supergirl side. But still, when compelled, she would step in and fight like the Marine she was trained to be. "But, I know that won't stop you, so I'll go in with you."

Mac stopped pacing and stood stunned. "Did you just offer to help me rescue Harm?" At Webb's nod, Mac just shook her head and chuckled. "Have we rubbed off on you?"

Clay shrugged. "We were friends once, and I figure, I've screwed your lives up enough. . . plus, he seems to make you happy."

"What do you know about it?" She snapped at him.

Clay smirked. "You two wouldn't take to working as husband and wife so well if you two didn't feel something." He chuckled at Mac's expressionless face, he knew he had her there. "But, if he hurts you. . ."

"I'll kill him myself." She added with a sweet smile. Walking around the table, she pulled Webb to his feet. "C'mon, time we have a little conversation with Max."

0910 Zulu

Somewhere by the Miami River

Miami, Florida

The warehouse wasn't much to look at. At one time, it was a bit more glorious and was even used in the movie 'The Specialist' starring Sylvester Stallone. But, after the city granted permission to blow up some of the parts of the warehouse for the movie, it became just another useless landmark. That is, until some deal needed to go down, then the warehouse by the river would flourish with characters that movies were made of.

Inside, on the second floor, sitting on an old metal chair was Harm. His hands were tied behind the chair and his feet to the legs. He was still out of it from a blow he received while trying to escape Alec's men. "Time to wake him up." Someone said, walking towards him with a bucket full of river water.

The splash woke Harm with a start and slowly his body began to make sense of his location. His eyes widened with shock when they locked onto a pair of someone else's eyes. "Rise and shine commander." Alec said, dragging a chair across the floor and placing it in front of Harm. He straddled the chair and leaned in, a smug look on his face.

"You aren't going to get anything out of me." Harm spat even before Alec had begun the torture that he knew would come. He would endure it, he knew he would, he had before.

Alec grabbed a pen and paper off of a small desk and doodled something that looked awfully familiar to hang man. Looking up at Harm he smirked. "You know, when I was still in the service, my partner and I used to spend a lot of time playing hang man. We came up with a deal, whoever got hung first would go through some embarrassing stunt."

"Well, I am not in the mood to play court jester, so why don't you beat it on out of here, Alvarez." Harm said bitterly. His head was pounding so hard, that his own words were making it ache even more.

Alec shrugged off Harm's statement and continued his anecdote. "Stunts aren't fun anymore, I've tired of them. . . but torture. . .it's completely different." Standing, Alec began pacing around Harm, his voice alternating between shouting and whispering, something he knew would mess with Harm's state of mind. "I find that I have a liking for the more macabre things." Stopping behind Harm, he put his hands on the back of the chair and whispered. "I want to see you bleed, Commander. . . and you will tell me what I want to know." Alec clapped his hands loudly, making Harm's body jump from the shock. He moved around and sat in front of Harm once again. "Let's start again. . . Who are you working for?"

Harm shook his head. "Bozo the clown." He watched Alec throw his head back and laugh. A sinister look appear on his face, and Harm knew he was in for a hell of a lot of trouble.

"Too bad." Alec said, and the moment he did, Harm's chair came slamming to the ground. Alec grabbed his own chair and placed the foot rest on Harm's throat, threatening to crush. "Who are you working for?"

Harm lay on the ground, unable to reach his throat and pull of the chair. He tried as much as possible to move his body, but it would only choke him more. "Self. . . employed."

Alec took the chair away and threw it across the room. "That answer is starting to piss me off, Commander. . ." Calmly, he raked his hands through his hair and paused for a moment, trying to come up with a better approach. "Were you two working for the CIA? Who were the people that came in to rescue you two?"

Harm lay on the floor, looking up at Alec. When he finally spoke, his voice was broken and raspy. "Good Samaritans."

Alec laughed. "Now, that is a good one, Commander. . . Maybe too good." He moved across the room and over to a large metal tub which was filled with murky water. "Can you swim?" When he didn't get a response from Harm, Alec snapped his fingers and had the men drag him over. "Hope you can hold your breath." Grabbing Harm by the hair, he shoved Harm's head under the murky water. Harm struggled against his hold and his body's natural response to gasp for air. "Hope you're enjoying your swim, Commander." Alec said with gritted teeth.

When Harm was let up for air, he fell to his knees, coughing up the filthy water that had invaded his lungs. His body was weakening and he was happily waiting to just pass out and go numb. That was until Alec said something that Harm was sure he heard wrong. "What?"

Alec looked down at Harm and laughed again. "I said, bring me the girl."

"She. . . she ran away." Harm said, his voice even more raspy that it was before. His mind couldn't have been playing tricks on him, he saw Mac run under the fence and into the van, he swore he did right before he blocked out. "Stop trying to screw with my head, Alec, it won't. . ." Before he had time to finish his sentence, Alec threw a round silver object at Harm's chest. It bounced off and spun around like a top before finally resting on it's side. He glared at it as if it were something inferior and then realization hit, it was Mac's wedding ring, one that matched the one that he was wearing. Absently, he rubbed his thumb on his own band. With gritted teeth he looked up to Alec. "You bastard."

Alec kneeled in front of Harm and regarded him for a moment. "I'm going to go visit her for a while, see if she has anything to tell me."

"Mac won't break, she's strong, stronger than I am." He said as loud as he possibly could. No, it wasn't happening, they didn't capture her. How the hell could the CIA allow her to be captured? 'Webb.' He thought bitterly. 'Webb always screwed things up.'

"Well. . . we'll see about that." Alec turned and walked to a door that lead to another room. Harm was screaming for him to stop, to turn around and come back. But, Alec, trying his best to play his charade, just ignored the sailor.

"Christ, no!" Harm was brought up from the floor and once again tied to a chair. He could hear screams from the other room echo in the warehouse. The screams were female in origin. His mind swam with images that he no longer could fight back, the images the kept him awake until he rescued Mac from torture in Paraguay. At that moment, he realized there was nothing left to keep silent for. He and Mac both had information, sensitive information which they were privy to before heading for South Florida. If he and Mac had done their homework correctly, the tracking and bugging devices on Alvarez's ship would give up the information of his associates and their networks. Damn the CIA, damn everything that he lived for. When they came for him, he would tell them all he knew. He would do anything to save her, even trade his own life and betray his country.

Harm swallowed hard as the screams came again. No, he couldn't betray his country, she would never forgive him for that. She would lose all faith she ever had in him. "Damnit." He swore, when the tears started running down his cheeks. "I can't let her die." He said silently. There had to be a way, there always was.


	12. Black Celebration

Part 12

Let's have a black celebration

Black celebration, tonight

To celebrate the fact

That we've seen the back

Of another black day

"Black Celebration" By: Depeche Mode

1010 Zulu

Biltmore Hotel

Coral Gables, Florida

"Stop toying and just kill him." From the listening device that Mac, Webb and another agent were using, they could hear Max talking. "I'll take care of MacKenzie."

Mac gritted her teeth. According to information that the CIA had discovered about Max, the agent had gone rouge. He wanted the X9 in order to sell it for personal gain. Because of the CIA tracking Alec and his associates, he found an easy way of getting to the X9. He knew that using the CIA would be risky, so he opted for using the two JAG lawyers that knew relatively nothing about the sensitive material that other agents were privy to. They had done their job well, but when Alec turned the tables on Max, he had to give in.

His idea was just to sell the canisters, not to use them as Alec was trying to do. But, Max figured, that to make an omelet, you had to break some eggs. A bonus would be that Harm and Mac would have died in the water treatment plant and he would be rid of them. What Max didn't know was that Webb was purposely keeping tabs on Harm and Mac to make sure they were safe. "To hell he's going to take care of me." Mac said with an angry voice. If she was pissed off about the mission going to hell, she was even more pissed off that Webb had used her and Harm against Max.

Webb nodded to the other agent. "We got what we need. . . Make sure Kershaw hears all of that." Grabbing a 45mm, Webb smiled at Mac and pointed to the door. "After you."

Mac took the gun away from him and moved swiftly out. Webb kicked down Max's door and Mac went in, pointing the gun at the agent. The moment he saw them, he knew it was all over. He was stupid to think that the would not find him. "I am going to ask you nicely, Mr. Wolfe." Mac said with a voice as sweet as possible, considering the current situation. "Where is my partner?"

1045 Zulu

Somewhere by the Miami River

Miami, Florida

It didn't take Mac and Webb too long to get to the warehouse by the river. Both sat in a parking lot across from the warehouse dressed in black BDU's. Unfortunately, due to problems with the agency, their contingency was nowhere to be found. "Great, they won't be here for a few more minutes."

Mac whipped her head and glared at Webb. "He might be dead by then."

"He might be dead already." Webb cut her off, what she wanted to do, was a suicide mission. They didn't know who was in the place.

With a pained expression, Mac glanced at the warehouse and sighed. She didn't care, she had to go in. He did it once for her and Webb, and she would do it for him. "Let's go Webb. Harm risked his life to save you and I in Paraguay."

Webb nodded and took one of the weapons they had in the back seat of the car. He locked and loaded the weapon and was about to move out of the car, when he put a hand on Mac's arm. "I can't."

"What?" She was surprised, very surprised.

"I can't, Sarah. . . I want to. . . but, I haven't been the same." He didn't want to mention the word 'torture.' Thankfully for Clay, Mac understood what he was talking about. "And I can't let you go either." Unfortunately for Clay, nothing was going to stand between a Marine and the man she loved. With a swift blow, Mac whacked him over the head.

"Sorry, Clay." Frowning, she took the sniper rifle in the back seat and the side arm. She slung the rifle and placed the side arm in it's holster. With a deep sigh, she looked at the building and began running towards it.

The fence was going to be hell to climb, but it was nothing short of the victory tower that she had to scale in boot camp. "Marine first, lawyer second." She said in a low voice and had to pause to see the irony in it. How many times had she ragged on Harm about his pilot first, lawyer second, routine? Now, amidst all that had happened and the things that were still to come, she understood his passion. Shaking her head, she shoved the thought down, it wasn't the place or the time. She scaled the fence much easily that she thought possible.

Quickly, she traipsed across the grounds and towards a ladder that led to roof access. Shouldering her weapons with the sling, she hopped up and grabbed a hold of a rung and started hoisting herself up the ladder. Once she reached the top, Mac kept her body low as she casually walked on the edge of the roof towards a hatch that had to lead inside the warehouse.

About a minute later, after seeing that the coast was clear, Mac dropped into the catwalk that went around the entire warehouse. Keeping her body low, she crept along the warehouse and stopped abruptly when she heard voices. She looked downward and saw Harm. "Oh God." She whispered to herself, noticing the blood on his shirt and on the ground around him where his blood had mixed with water from trying to submerge him. From her vantage point she couldn't tell if he was breathing or not. But, it wasn't the time to break down about it, she had something to do. Kicking into full Marine mode, she hid in the shadows.

Mac pulled out the rifle and wound the strap around her arm. Looking through the eyepiece she sought out her targets and held her breath. She had used a rifle before, but never had the badges that she wore on her chest meant so much. As her instructors had taught her, Mac slowed down her breathing and took aim. The first shot hit one of the guards right between the eyes. The second hit his partner on his throat. They both quietly hit the ground and to much of her surprise, there was no movement, no chaos.

Deciding to check out the rest of the warehouse before going down to help Harm, she continued her way down the catwalk and eventually reached a smaller room. In there, she found Alec, three men and a woman. The woman, was screaming as if she were in pain, while Alec just chuckled at her false distress. Mac's stomach tightened, she figured what they were trying to do. Psych101 – Make the captive believe something that isn't really happening.

There she made the decision – Alec had to go in alive. Aiming, she fired one shot into one Alec's men. The moment she did, chaos erupted in the warehouse. She saw Alec and the other man rush into the room where Harm was. The woman ran off screaming, for real this time. Mac followed the catwalk back to the room where Harm was and to her horror, Alec was holding a gun against his head. Risking it, she took one shot at Alec's friend and took him down. Alec glanced around, trying, with much difficulty to use Harm as a shield. "Nothing funny or he dies!" Everything quieted, Mac remained in the shadows, rifled trained on Alec, waiting for an opening. "Whoever you are, I want you to come down now or the Commander here dies."

"Fuck." Mac cursed under the breath and stood from where she was hiding. "I'll come out, just don't hurt him anymore."

Alec smirked up at Mac. "Sarah. . . Well, what a surprise. . . drop the weapons."

Mac held the rifle in her hands and tossed it down where it landed with a loud crashing sound. "Ah! Slowly." He said, as Mac pulled out and dropped another weapon to the floor. As inconspicuous as possible, using the shadows for cover, she slipped her service weapon into the back of her belt and tugged her shirt out to cover it. "Now come down here."

Mac slowly walked the catwalk and made it down the three flights of steps until she stood just a mere five feet away from Alec. "Okay, so you have us, now what?"

"How much do you care for him? . . What are you willing to do to save his life?" Alec dropped Harm's body to the ground, but kept the gun trained on him. "I've wanted you from the moment we met, Sarah."

Mac raised her eyebrows and shrugged. Daring to be coy, she moved her arms across her chest. "Soooooo?"

"So it's time to take what I want." He nodded at Mac, eyes undressing her. "Take off the jacket and the shirt." Mac began to roughly remove the clothing, but Alec halted her. "No. . . do it slowly, perform for me." She did as told, slowly unbuttoning the jacket of her black BDU. "Good. . . good." He watched Mac's slender body remove the shirt and send that to the ground along with the jacket. "Now, your bra. . .I want to see your tits."

Mac smirked at Alec, and moved her hands towards her back. She took her time, pretending that she was having trouble with the clasp. "I can't get it undone."

Alec licked his lips and smiled. "Allow me." It was just a second. One second where the gun had dropped away from Harm. It was all Mac needed to pull out her side arm from the back of her belt and fire. The bullet hit Alec on his right shoulder, causing his pistol to drop. He tried to go for piece, but Mac's boot connected with the side of his face, sending him into oblivion. She worked quickly, tying Alec's limp body to the chair where Harm had been.

Finally able to check up on Harm, she came to her knees in front of him and cradled his upper body. "Harm? . . C'mon flyboy, open those eyes."

Harm did as told and weakly attempted his patented flyboy smile. "You're okay?"

"Yea. . ." Mac said, her hands moving soothingly through his hair.

"Can we go home now?" Harm pleaded with her.

Mac nodded. "Just as soon as a doctor checks and makes sure you are going to be okay, I promise we'll go home." Sighing, she rested her forehead on his and smiled. It was over, finally over.

Seconds later, Webb and a few other agents stormed in and took Alec. Mac glanced up at him and couldn't help but chuckle at the bruise forming on his cheek. "You did all this?" He said, pointing at the dead bodies. At Mac's nod, she just shook his head and pointed over to Alec's limp body. "Take him into custody. . . And get Rabb some medical help."


	13. The Meaning Of Love

Part 13

Love seems something like wanting a scar

But I could be wrong, I'm not so sure, you see,

I've never been in love before  
Tell me the meaning of love  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"The Meaning Of Love" By: Depeche Mode.

Two Weeks Later

1800 Zulu

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, Virginia

"Commander! Welcome back." A cherry Harriet said when Harm walked into the bullpen wearing his flyboy smile. "How are you feeling, sir?"

Harm smiled. "Good to be back, Harriet." Behind him he could feel a presence, he knew it was her. Turning, he was welcomed with a smiled. "Colonel."

"Commander." She regarded him. Mac was happy that he was back in the office. After the whole fiasco with Max and Alec, he was left in Miami for a few days for observation. Much to her dismay, she was ordered to report to duty two days after Harm was admitted. She spent a week without seeing him, until they finally decided to pass him over to Bethesda. They still didn't have a chance to talk much about anything related to them. Every time she tried to, something stopped her. Fear, maybe. He didn't bring anything up either, so she figured it was another thing to categorize and file as just another one of those moments that her mind would, no doubt, fantasize about.

Harm stepped forward and pointed into her office. "May I speak to you for a moment, Colonel?" At her nod he walked in and the closed the door behind the two of them. Casually, he sat in one of the chairs across from her desk and just watched her with an amused expression. "What are you up to later?"

"Before or after I conquer Mount Saint Helen on my desk here?" She pointed to the files that were scattered over her desk and the small table on the side of her office.

Harm just chuckled, leave it to Mac to make jokes when he was trying to be serious. "Seriously, do you have anything to do tonight?"

"Let me guess." Playfully, she pointed her pen at him and smiled. "You just got in, the Admiral gave you some whopper of a case and you need me to bounce ideas off of?"

Harm shook his head. "Well, no, I haven't even seen the Admiral, yet. . ." Leaning forward, he captured her gaze with his, determined not to let anything falter. He had to ask her now, while he still had the courage. "You aren't going to make this easy on me, so I'll just say it. . . Sarah, would you like to go on a date with me tonight?"

Her mouth opened and closed a few times. "I ah. . . Yes, I'd love to."

Harm stood and smiled. "Good, I'll pick you up at 2100, sharp." With that, he winked at Mac and made it out of her office before stopping and turning back to her. "Have a good day, Colonel."

Mac just sat there stunned, did he actually ask her out? Suddenly, the ultimate question dawned on her. "Do I have anything to wear?"

0401 Zulu

Mac's Apartment

Georgetown

The night had been divine. Harm had taken Mac out to an Italian restaurant near Georgetown. It was a nice place, one of the types that you would only venture into with your significant other. She wore a burgundy dress that hugged her body in all the right places. He wore a dark suit and tie, with a crisp white shirt. The moment the two walked in, they were noticed. All eyes focused on the pair that seemed to set the place on fire. They shared their meal and small talk over non-alcoholic wine. And when the band started playing a soft number, it was Mac that asked Harm to dance.

Mac closed her eyes and leaned into his embrace, taking in that wonderful scent that was Harmon Rabb. He always smelled good to her. A combination of cologne, aftershave and that masculine scent that seemed to spice it up. It was part of the charm, part of the reason that she often fell like falling to her knees for him.

Harm held her close, his hands just above her six. The moment he saw her at her apartment, a part of him melted. She looked gorgeous, incredibly, gorgeous. He'd always seen her as attractive, beautiful. But, knowing that she was to be HIS date for the evening, well it added just a bit more allure to her good looks.

A magic began to weave itself into the evening, signaling what was to happen. Two friends would turn into true lovers. That was until a certain person made his way across the room and over to our happy couple. "Rabb. . . Sarah."

"Oh no." Harm whispered softly and moved out of Mac's embrace to see non-other than Clayton Webb standing there with some blonde on his arm. "Clay, if you don't mind."

Clay raised his eyebrows, attempting to feign shock. With a smile he leaned in and gave Mac a kiss on the cheek. "You look stunning, Sarah . . .Well, shall we?" He pointed towards the table and guided his date. Before passing Harm, he leaned in and patted him on the shoulder. "I'd say 'good luck' but I know you, you'll find a way to screw this up. . .Face it, Rabb, she's too good for you." With a final pat, he passed Harm and continued to the back of the restaurant.

A few minutes and a silent car ride later, Harm and Mac sat in his Vette just outside of her apartment. "Want to come up for coffee?" Mac asked, with a twinkle in her eye. 'This is it' She thought, 'Tonight we put a stop to that dance.' Or so she hoped. It was definitely time and she was definitely ready.

"U, I can't. . ." Harm couldn't look at her, he knew she would be upset. "Mattie needs some help with a report and since she and Jen are leaving to go camping tomorrow, I have to help her with it tonight." He lied, and it wasn't even particularly a good lie. Mac saw right through it. 'You'll find a to screw this up anyway.' He heard Clay's voice echo in his head. 'She's too good for you.' That certainly was the truth. And what if he did screw things up and hurt her, yet again. No, he couldn't do that. 'Damnit.' "I have to go."

She leaned close to him. "Goodnight then." It wasn't a hurtful tone until she tried to kiss him and he evaded her advancement. "Oh."

"Night Mac." He offered a half hearted smile, and finally saw the hurt in her eyes.

"Night." This time, her voice was cold, unemotional. She stepped out of his Vette and headed quickly across the street and up the stairs to her apartment. Mac managed to hold back the tears until she reached the inside. She kicked off her heels and didn't even bother slipping out of her dress as she crashed onto the sofa. "Damn you. . . Damn you." She said into the darkness, curling herself up into a ball. He broke he heart again.

The lights went on and then off. It was as if no one was in Mac's apartment. At least, that is what it looked like to Harm, who couldn't bare leave just yet. "What the hell was I thinking?" He said out loud, his head permanently engraving the look of hurt in her eyes.

Desperately, he banged his head against the steering wheel. "What the hell is wrong with me?" He asked to no one in particular and picked up his cell phone.

"Hello." Mattie answered on the other line. She sounded as if she was eating something and by the loud crunching noise, it had to have been a potato chip.

Harm held his breath and then, let it out slowly. "Mattie, it's Harm . ."

Instantly, the teenager's face lit up. She was, if possible, more excited about tonight than Harm and Mac were. She'd even insisted on helping Harm dress for the evening, wanting to make sure he was 'drop dead gorgeous.' "Hey! How's the date going?"

"It's ah. . .going." He said nervously.

Mattie smirked. Adults were so ridiculously cryptic at times. "Lemme guess, you're calling me to say that you are staying over at Mac's?" Her voice sounded like nothing innocent, she figured, after all that Harm had gushed about Mac and him, that tonight was the night. His lack of response was an indication in the latter. "Harm? What's wrong?"

"I am sitting in my car outside of Mac's place." He looked up to Mac's window and saw nothing but darkness.

"Why?" Mattie shook her head. Why did that man like to complicate things so much? Tonight was supposed to be simple. "Are you afraid that I'd think less of you if you spent the night?"

Harm snapped to life. "No! Of course not .. . I mean . . ." He stopped and thought about his last comment. Would he now have SOMETHING else to worry about? He couldn't be setting a good example with his ward if he was sleeping over at a woman's house, could he? "Would you?"

"No Harm!" Mattie snapped "Geez . . I would think of you as weird if you spent another year without a woman in your life. . . you're ea good looking guy!" She was rewarded with more silence. This time, along with several other times since she'd met him, Mattie had wanted to poke into that head of his. Were all men like that? Maybe Mac didn't want him to stay over? "What's going on with you? . . . Did Mac send you away?"

Harm snorted. "No, she invited me up for Coffee."

Mattie smirked and said in a knowing tone, "Coffee huh?" Stopping a moment, she yelled into the phone. "What the hell are you doing sitting in your car then?"

"Mathilda . . . lower your voice."

And there went Mattie's animated flare, taking a life of its own. "No! I mean it . . . I mean she asked you up for COOOOOFEEE, C-O-F-F-E-E . . ." She spelled for him, treating her guardian like a pre-schooler.

Harm snorted again, he wasn't finding his screw up so amusing. "And the big deal is?"

Mattie snorted right back at him. How ignorant did he believe her to be? "Oh, c'mon Harm! Asking someone up for Coffee is one of the human mating rituals. . . all species have their rituals, that is one of ours."

"Mating rituals? And just what do you happen to know about mating rituals, Mathilda?" There went, his fatherly tone. Harm hated when it appeared out of no where because it reminded him too much of the times he'd misbehaved.

"Enough?" She offered, her voice turning innocent.

Which now made Harm red faced and getting pretty pissed off. "IS there something or SOMEONE I should know about Mattie?"

Mattie started laughing. "It's called TV, Harm . . sheesh, lighten up. . . Look, just get your six up to Mac's place, would ya?"

"And if I don't?"

"Then you are a dork . . ." She said matter-of-factly.

"Jee thanks. . ."

Mattie grinned and decided to yank his chain just a bit more before hanging up. "Just be sure to make her some breakfast. . . women like that after . . ."

"Mathilda." Harm said in a warning tone. If anything, Mattie was the one having a bad influence again.

Mattie just giggled. "Just kidding. . . Really, Harm . . what do you have to lose? She's already crazy about you."

"How the hell would you know that?"

Mattie rolled her eyes. "A woman can sense these things." Again silence. A moment longer and Mattie would have been willing to go down to Georgetown and set the two adults straight. "Harm? Stop stalling now, MARCH."

"Aye, aye, Ma'am . . . Love you."

"Love you too, night! And give Mac a hug for me."

"Will do, kiddo. . .Night." Hanging up the phone, Harm looked up once more at Mac's window and sighed. "Alright, Rabb. . . You've got nothing to lose, just. . .the woman you love." Opening the car door, Harm stepped into the night and headed down the familiar path to Mac's apartment.


	14. In Your Room

AN: Super old story here that I am not really editing just trying to make sure it's readable script-wise.

I think the story is good and maybe one that I will go back around and fix at one point but, I have too many floating around.

Little smutty here as our lovers stay together.

Thanks for reading and reviewing this oldie. I'll see what else I can dig up as people have been asking. :)

The old stuff, IMHO is horrible.. my writing was REALLY bad but.. hey, whatevs, better than have them sit on a drive forever. ;)

PART 14  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I'm hanging on your words

Living on your breath

Feeling with your skin. . .  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"In Your Room" By: Depeche Mode.

0410 Zulu

Mac's Apartment

Georgetown

"No good, arrogant, jet jock!" Mac yelled to the picture of them two in Afghanistan. She did the crying thing for all of two minutes before she realized that it really wasn't worth a cry. She decided she was through with him for good. Or at least, that is what she thought. A knock on the door brought her out of her reverie.

"Mac, it's me, open up please." Harm pleaded from the other side. She watched him through the peephole, unsure of what exactly he wanted now. He'd practically made a fool of her and now, he was back? Did he not know how much her Marine side wanted to kick his six all over town? No, apparently not. Reluctantly, she opened the door.

Harm didn't give her a moment to say a thing, instead, he stepped forward and took Mac in his arms. "I'm sorry for hurting you. . . I want you. . . I want you so badly." With that, he kissed her, passionately, thoroughly.

Mac didn't bother resisting, she wanted him too much as well. He could be forgiven and with the kisses he was giving her, she could forgive anything. "Yes, Harm. . . I want you too." The kisses started again, slowly working themselves up to a frenzy. Backing Harm against the door, she managed to close and lock it before moving her hands up and down his back and to his firm six which she squeezed.

Sliding her hands over his chest and to his shoulders, Mac managed to remove his jacket. Next she worked on the tie and shirt. Loosening a few buttons, she kissed her way to his neck and nibbled at his jaw line. Slowly, she trailed kisses to his Adam's apple, as he fingers nimbly worked on the rest of the buttons. Parting for a moment, he allowed for her to remove his shirt. Mac admired his chest, the firm muscles and strong arms that she wanted to lay in for days. She ran her hands up his arms, onto his chest. Her fingers then moved downward, following the path of his happy trail, stopping where his pants started.

Harm didn't let her make another move, for he was too busy trying to figure out how to take off that dress. Finally, after much search, he found the zipper and slipped it slowly downward, the sound giving them both chills. He let the dress fall to the floor and then stepped back to admire Mac's body. She was wearing a black, lacy, bra and panty set that screamed to him. He moved forward, his hands wanting to touch what was once forbidden territory. But, he was still unsure of how far things were to go and what she would allow him to do. As if she could read his mind, Mac reached for his hands and placed one on her right breast. She nodded in encouragement and closed her eyes when he started kneading gently.

Harm's mouth soon replaced his hand. He searched out her nipple through the fabric of the bra and teased it to attention. Mac's groans were reaching him to where he was dying for her to touch him. He took his time on one breast and then moved to the other. Finding the clasp at the center of the bra, he removed it and sent her breasts spilling onto his hands. Harm cupped them both and ran his thumbs over the nipples, willing them to stay at attention before his mouth descended on her left breast. He gently bit her nipple, eliciting a gasp from Mac. When he felt her pull his head closer to him, he continued his assault on her body. From her breasts, he kissed, nibbled and licked his way down to her abdomen where his tongue swirled around her belly button.

Looking up, Harm noticed Mac had her eyes closed. He hands were on his shoulders, using him for balance. With a grin, he slipped his hand into her panties and skimmed his fingers just over her opening. Licking his lips in anticipation, his thumb searched out her clit. He ran a few circles over it and then stopped altogether. Standing up, he took her hand and led her to the bedroom where he laid her down. He wanted her to be comfortable and to be able to let go.

Mac spied him curiously. She wanted him more than anything ever in her life. Right now, she wanted nothing more than to feel him between her thighs, tasting her. And he didn't disappoint. His hands started at her ankles and them moved onto her thighs. He ran his nails softly down her skin, causing goose bumps all over her body. Harm's hands slid to her inner thighs where nudged gently. Mac could do nothing more than comply and when she did, he felt his mouth on her, tugging down her panties. Moving her legs, she helped him slip it off and then, with one quick movement, his head was buried between her thighs.

She felt him lick from her slit to her clit. He did it once, twice, three times before his slick tongue slipped into her. "Ummm, you taste so sweet, Sarah." She heard him say in a husky tone. His tongue dipped once more inside of her and then upward towards her clit. Harm stopped and she could feel one of his long fingers sliding into her and then another. As she slid his fingers in and out, Mac's hips rotated to his rhythm. He was satisfied and enjoying the way she looked with her head tossed back, lips parted. She was wet and ready, but he still wanted to hear her come for him. His mouth nestled on her mound, his tongue sought out her clit. He sucked softly at first, but as Mac's whimpers became moans of pleasure, he added pressure, sucking harder.

Harm nibbled at Mac, as his fingers still slid in and out of her. Mac was quivering, shaking. She parted her thighs more, wanting to feel all of him. "Harm. . . Harm." Her head was lolling on the pillow as she felt the orgasm start to hit. "That's it, don't stop. . . That's it." Her hands gripped the sheets below her, holding tight as she went over the edge. Mac whole body convulsed from the climax and after she had been saited, he still liked at her, gently lapping at her sensitive bud. She could feel her whole body tingling, head to toe. Harm's warm mouth was still between her thighs. Sighing, she propped up on her elbows and grinned. "I umm. . ." Before she had a chance to say anything, Harm was over her, his mouth claiming hers. They kissed hard and passionately. She could feel his erection against her, teasing her. So, she made she him realize that is what she needed next, him inside of her.

Mac took a hold of his erection and centered. Harm slid into her and she adjusted at the welcome intrusion. But, he didn't move he just kissed her, teasing her. Mac rolled her hips as best as possible and at his groan, she knew she had him. He started sliding his member in and out of her as Mac tightened her inner muscles around him. To both of their surprise, her second orgasm came right away. Harm just kept thrusting into her. Her hands came around his body, nails trailing down his back an onto his sick, which she grabbed with her hands. Her legs came around him, allowing him more room to thrust against her, which he did with long strokes.

Finally, Harm flipped over, allowing Mac to take the reins. She laughed at that, knowing full well that it had to do with the whole "on top" issue. Harm just grinned, which was quickly wiped away when she rotated her hips. Mac raised herself and then moved downward, purposely moving slowly. "Oh, God, Sarah. . . You are going to kill me."

Laughing, she quickened the pace.

Harm's hand moved between them, he rolled her clit between his fingers, watching her body glow from the love making. 'God, she's beautiful.' He though, watching her. The look on her face, the intensity in her eyes, her breasts, the way they were connected, eventually became too much. He felt the familiar tension and knew he soon would be spent. She felt him come, his body shaking from the sensation and she soon followed.

Mac's body collapsed on Harm's and they lay together, not moving. It was finally Mac who pulled away and crossed her room to grab a blanket which she draped over Harm and then crawled under. Smiling, she kissed his lips, feeling him smile as she did so. "I'm sorry." He said sincerely as he captured her hand and placed it over his heart. "I am sorry for ever hurting you. . . I meant it when I said that I loved you, Sarah. . . I'm in love with you and I want this. . . I want us to work."

"I'm in love with you too, Harm. . . and I want us to work, too." She nearly broke down when she said it. Us, the word that was once so foreign when it came to her and Harm suddenly felt right. They were both, finally, where they belonged. The dance, they were finally dancing together, with no chance of anyone else cutting in.

THE END.


End file.
